Psychiatric, Lust, and Love
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Kim Mingyu telah menangani berpuluh-puluh masalah gangguan kejiwaan selama ia bekerja sebagai seorang psikiater. Tapi, pasiennya yang kali ini berbeda. Bukan sekedar gangguan kejiwaan, Wen Junhui juga mengalami masalah gangguan seksual bernama Sexual Addiction. Mingyu bertekad untuk mengubah nafsu milik Jun menjadi sesuatu yang disebut... cinta? GyuJun! Seventeen! SVT! Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Psychiatric, Lust, and Love**

 **-Chapter 1-**

Mingyu adalah gambaran seorang dokter yang menjadi idaman para wanita bahkan pria sekalipun. Muda, tampan, dan mapan. Jangan lupakan badan tegapnya yang menjulang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Membuat siapa saja tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak pesonanya. Mingyu adalah gambaran seorang dokter yang sempurna, kecuali sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Ya, Kim Mingyu, dokter tampan itu adalah seorang dokter ahli kejiwaan atau yang biasa dikenal dengan psikiater. Membayangkan sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk mengurusi orang-orang gila, membuat siapa saja yang tertarik padanya, memilih untuk mundur. Itulah mengapa, hingga hari ini Mingyu masih menyandang status lajang, dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

Seperti hari-hari yang biasa dilaluinya, Mingyu akan selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Pemandangan orang-orang yang berteriak, berlarian, bahkan menertawakan diri sendiri, sudah menjadi sarapan bagi Mingyu ketika mulai melangkahkan kaki di dalam Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja. Mingyu justru akan merasa aneh jika tidak ada kekacauan yang menyapanya di pagi hari, seperti…

"Kau, ya yang menculik anakku?!... Atau kau?!... Jangan-jangan kau, ya?!" Seorang wanita berambut keriting menunjuk siapa saja yang ditemuinya di jalan sebagai penculik anaknya.

"Nanti akan kubelikan dua botol soju jika kau mau menceritakannya. Eh, tapi kau harus menjaga ini sebagai rahasia ya, karena ibu melarangku minum soju. Eh, tapi kan sojunya kubelikan buatmu, berarti seharusnya ibu tidak akan marah. Hahahaha!" Atau seorang pria dewasa yang mengobrol dengan pot bunga.

"Minggir! Minggir! Kapten Choi sedang menerbangkan pesawatnya. Syuuuuu~" Atau seorang remaja laki-laki yang berlarian mengelilingi Rumah Sakit, seakan dirinya adalah sebuah pesawat terbang ketimbang kaptennya.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Kim."

Oh iya, selain pemandangan orang gila yang menyapa Mingyu, para perawat serta dokter lain yang bekerja disini juga selalu menyapa dirinya ketika mereka saling berpapasan di jalan. Setelah itu, Mingyu akan membalas sapaan mereka dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyuman hangat.

"A-Yo! Dokter Kim! Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" Sapa seorang perawat dengan nada yang luar biasa bersemangat.

Perawat yang satu ini memang menyapa Mingyu dengan cara yang berbeda. Saat itu Mingyu sedang mengisi absennya, dan perawat itu tiba-tiba memukul bahu Mingyu dari belakang, lalu merangkulnya. Mingyu melirik sekilas untuk memastikan, meskipun telah yakin bahwa yang selalu melakukan semua hal itu di pagi hari adalah seseorang berhidung panjang bernama Lee Seokmin.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Mingyu kembali berjalan, bersama Seokmin yang masih merangkulnya.

Hanya Seokmin yang dapat memperlakukan Mingyu seperti ini, tanpa membuatnya merasa tersinggung ataupun keberatan. Seokmin mendapatkan hak khusus, karena dirinya menjabat sebagai Asisten Dokter Kim, serta sahabat karib dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

" _Me_? _Fantastic_!" Jawabnya, dengan logat yang dibuat-buat sok Inggris.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruangan Mingyu. Mingyu duduk di balik mejanya, sementara Seokmin berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memberikan satu dari dua map yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Pasien bernama Jeon Wonwoo telah kembali bersama orang tuanya pagi tadi. Kondisi terakhir, berat badannya bertambah dua puluh kilogram dan dia telah dapat menambahkan nasi ke dalam menu makanannya." Jelas Seokmin.

Mingyu meneliti berkas yang diberikan oleh Seokmin, sebelum membubuhinya dengan tanda tangan. Jeon Wonwoo adalah pasien _anorexia_ akut yang menjadi pasien khususnya selama tiga bulan terakhir. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Wonwoo terlihat tidak lebih baik dari sebuah tengkorak berjalan. Tentu Mingyu sangat senang mendengar salah satu pasiennya itu, kini telah membaik dan bahkan telah kembali pulang bersama orang tuanya.

"Itu bagus." Komentar Mingyu, menutup map didepannya, lantas mengembalikannya kepada Seokmin untuk mendapatkan mapnya yang lain.

"Dan, ini adalah pasienmu yang baru." Seokmin membukakan map berikutnya, sebelum memberikannya pada Mingyu. "Namanya Wen Junhui. Seorang pria berias wajah tebal membawanya kemari."

Mingyu menatap Seokmin bingung pada kalimatnya yang kedua. Pria berias wajah tebal? Namun Seokmin meyakininya dengan anggukan. "Sungguh. Ah! Pria itu juga bilang bahwa dia tidak bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab atas pasien ini. Jadi, aku sebenarnya tidak yakin apa pasien ini bisa diberi pengobatan atau tidak."

Dahi Mingyu mengerut. "Lalu kenapa dia membawanya kemari?" Tanyanya, sedikit curiga apa mungkin Seokmin sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi, selama Mingyu mengenal Seokmin, laki-laki yang suka membuat guyonan itu tidak pernah sekali pun bermain-main jika mengenai masalah pasien. Apalagi sampai membuatkan berkas resmi seperti ini.

"Pria itu bilang, dia sudah pernah membuangnya ke jalanan, namun entah bagaimana caranya pasien ini selalu menemukan jalan kembali. Jadi, dia membawanya kemari dan memohon-mohon agar pihak rumah sakit melakukan apa saja padanya, selain menelantarkannya ke jalan. Karena pria itu tidak mau pasien ini kembali padanya."

Mingyu mengangguk-ngangguk. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa data diri pasien ini hanya terisi pada bagian nama dan jenis kelamin saja. Ditambah dengan beberapa gejala seperti berteriak histeris dan melukai diri sendiri, yang diyakini Mingyu didapatkan oleh Seokmin dari pengamatan luarnya saja atau bertanya dengan pria berias wajah tebal.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya." Kata Mingyu, sebelum membubuhi tanda tangannya pada berkas tersebut.

"Kau yakin?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Tidak ada dokter mana pun yang tega menelantarkan pasiennya. Terlebih, pasien ini tampaknya sangat membutuhkan pertolongan."

Seokmin ikut mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membawa pasiennya kemari untuk kau periksa lebih lanjut."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Seokmin menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Mingyu yang kembali mengamati data pasien yang akan segera ia tangani. Lebih tepatnya Mingyu mengamati foto yang dikaitkan dengan _paper clip_ di sudut berkas tersebut. Foto itu menunjukkan wajah pasiennya yang cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang pria, namun justru memandang kamera dengan tatapan yang garang. Mingyu tidak heran sih, rata-rata pasiennya akan berwajah seperti itu ketika hendak diambil gambarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Seokmin kembali, bersama dua perawat lain yang membawa seorang pasien seperti sedang membawa segulung tikar, satu perawat memegangi bagian kepala dan satunya lagi memegangi bagian tungkai. Benar-benar persis segulung tikar, dengan kain yang meliliti seluruh badan pasien itu, ditambah dengan kain hitam yang menutupi mata dan mulutnya.

Pasien itu kemudian didudukkan pada kursi di depan meja Mingyu, dengan tali yang sengaja dililitkan pada pinggangnya dan punggungan kursi. Para perawat itu dibuat kewalahan akibat badan pasien yang bergerak-gerak gusar minta dilepaskan.

"Lepas saja penutup mata dan mulutnya." Titah Mingyu, setelah kedua perawat itu berhasil mengikatkan tali pada badan pasien.

Seokmin menatap Mingyu sejenak, mencari-cari keseriusan di raut wajahnya, lantas memberikan kode kepada para kedua perawat itu untuk melakukan apa yang Mingyu minta.

"Dengar ya, Mingyu. Pasien ini sangat aneh." Mingyu membuka mulutnya hendak menginterupsi, namun Seokmin cepat-cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Oke, aku tahu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang aneh itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, pasien yang satu ini sungguh aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk membuka ikatan di tubuhnya. Mengerti?"

Bukannya mengangguk paham, Mingyu justru memutar bola matanya. "Dia bukan pasien pertamaku, Seokmin." Ujarnya. "Sekarang pergilah, karena aku harus segera memeriksa pasienku."

Seokmin menghela napasnya, berharap Mingyu dapat mengindahkan peringatan yang ia berikan. "Baiklah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kau langsung berteriak saja, ya. Aku menunggu di luar ruangan."

Mingyu mengangguk sekenanya, sementara Seokmin mengajak kedua perawat yang lain untuk meninggalkan Mingyu berdua saja bersama pasiennya.

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup, Mingyu mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada pasien di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat wajah pasiennya yang kebingungan setelah ikatan pada matanya dilepas. "Halo, Wen Junhui." Sapaan itu berhasil menarik perhatian pasiennya untuk menoleh. "Ini adalah ruanganku, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Pasien yang bernama Junhui itu sempat terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajah manisnya. Junhui lantas menjilati bibirnya dengan sensual, membuat Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung. Meski begitu, Mingyu membuat dirinya untuk tetap diam, demi mengetahui apa saja yang dapat dilakukan oleh Junhui berikutnya.

Melihat Minggu yang diam saja di tempatnya, membuat Junhui mengerang tidak senang. "Ooh, ayolah! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Junhui mencondongkan badannya. Mencoba mendekati Mingyu, namun tidak berhasil karena terhalang oleh ikatan di pinggangnya. Bibir Junhui mengerucut sebal. "Dengan tubuh terikat seperti ini, kau tidak mungkin memintaku yang memulai permainan, kan? Hm?"

Mingyu masih belum menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda pergerakan. Ujung pulpennya saja masih ia biarkan menggantung di udara.

Sepertinya Mingyu menginginkan Junhui yang memulai permainannya. Baik, Junhui akan memulainya.

Junhui mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang dipenuhi dengan memar keunguan. Ia memejamkan matanya, memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan menggoda, dan semakin menggoda dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia membuka matanya, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang sayu.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan menyiksaku?" Suara Junhui terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, namun Mingyu dapat menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas. "Aku sudah sebegini terangsangnya dan kau masih duduk diam disana? Lubang hangatku sudah sangat siap untuk kau masuki..." Meski pelan, Mingyu dapat mendengar desahan di akhir kalimat itu.

Mingyu menutup matanya sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, sebelum membukanya kembali dan menatap pasiennya. "Wen Junhui, kau adalah pasienku." Ujarnya tegas.

Junhui sedikit tersentak, lantas memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Pasien? Ah... apakah itu adalah cara baru dalam melakukan BDSM?" Tanyanya polos. Sementara Mingyu tidak terlalu menanggapinya, meskipun ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh pasiennya.

"Kalau begitu," kata Junhui melanjutkan. "tolong periksa tubuh pasienmu ini dengan penuh cinta, dokter…" Junhui melirik papan nama yang bertengger di atas meja kerja, lantas menyebutkan nama Mingyu lagi-lagi dengan desahan. "…Kim Mingyu."

Junhui kembali menggoda Mingyu dengan senyumannya, namun Mingyu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang ramah. Melihat respon pasiennya yang selalu mengarah pada hal-hal yang berbau seksual, membuat otak Mingyu telah dapat menyimpulkan gangguan kejiwaan apa yang dialami oleh pasiennya kali ini. Meski begitu, rasanya masih terlalu cepat bagi Mingyu untuk mengambil kesimpulan.

Maka, setelah mencatatkan beberapa hal pada berkas data Junhui, Mingyu memilih untuk memeriksa pasiennya lebih jauh lagi.

"Jadi, kau mengira bahwa dirimu dibawa kemari untuk kusetubuhi? Begitu, Jun?"

Junhui memang tidak meminta untuk dipanggil dengan "Jun", Seokmin juga tidak memberitahukan nama panggilan Junhui sebelumnya. Mingyu melakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat hubungannya dan Junhui menjadi lebih akrab. Pendekatan terhadap pasien adalah hal yang paling penting dalam menangani penyakit kejiwaan.

Dan, Junhui juga sepertinya tidak keberatan dipanggil demikian. Karena dirinya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, tanpa melakukan protes atas panggilan terhadap namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi yang orang-orang inginkan dariku, selain menikmati tubuh yang indah ini? Hm?"

Junhui menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang terbungkus kain, masih berusaha menggoda Mingyu di setiap gerakan bahkan tatapan matanya.

Dan, Mingyu tentu masih tenang di tempatnya.

"Orang-orang biasa melakukan itu padamu?"

"Setiap saat."

Mingyu kembali tersenyum menanggapinya. "Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lain darimu, Jun? Kesehatanmu, misalnya?"

Seperti yang Mingyu duga, Junhui berhenti bergerak lantas menelengkan kepalanya karena bingung. Anehnya, Mingyu menganggap tindakan yang satu itu sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Balas Jun sebal. Tubuhnya kini terasa semakin panas. Ia butuh sentuhan sekarang juga, namun bukannya mulai menyentuh atau apa, laki-laki di depannya ini terus saja meracaukan hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja berada disini. Jadi, lupakan segalanya yang orang-orang pernah lakukan padamu."

"Argh!" Junhui menjerit. "Persetan dengan semua yang kau katakan!" Teriaknya. Mingyu dapat melihat Jun sempat meringis seperti menahan sakit. "Kau seharusnya melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku! Atau setidaknya lepaskan aku dari kain bodoh ini, agar aku dapat menyentuh tubuhku sendiri! Aaarghh!"

Jeritan Junhui semakin tak terkendali, dengan tubuh yang menghentak-hentak pada kursi. Melihat itu, membuat Mingyu mulai merasa khawatir. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, demi menghampiri Jun.

"Argh! Aku tidak tahaan!" Teriak Jun lagi.

Belum sempat Mingyu berhasil menggapai tubuh Jun, pasiennya itu telah terlebih dahulu menabrakkan dahinya pada pinggiran meja kerja Mingyu yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Astaga!"

Sontak, darah segar mengalir keluar dari dahi Jun yang sobek. Mingyu segera menarik tubuh Jun, menelusupkan tangannya pada leher dan di balik lutut pemuda itu, membawanya keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Seokmin melompat kaget akibat bunyi pintu ruangan Mingyu yang ditendang secara brutal dari dalam. Ia bahkan hampir menjerit ketika mendapati Mingyu keluar dari ruangan dengan menggendong pasiennya yang berlumuran darah. Darah segar itu bahkan mengotori jas putih milik Mingyu.

"Dimana ruang rawatnya?"

Mingyu berjalan cepat mendahului Seokmin, bahkan sebelum asistennya itu sempat menjawab. Seokmin jadi gelagapan. Ia bersama dua perawat lainnya ikut berlari menyusul Mingyu.

"Disini, ikut aku!" Seru Seokmin setelah respon tanggapnya kembali.

Seokmin membukakan pintu, memberikan akses bagi Mingyu untuk menerobos masuk.

Sementara Mingyu meletakkan tubuh Jun di atas bangsal, dibantu dengan Seokmin, para perawat lainnya sibuk menyiapkan peralatan medis untuk mengobati luka di dahi Jun.

Mingyu melepaskan kain yang meliliti tubuh Jun demi mengurangi efek _shock_. Ia lalu beralih kepada perawat di belakangnya untuk memakai sarung tangan karet, serta menerima pinset dan gumpalan kapas yang telah dilumuri oleh alkohol, lantas kembali berbalik lagi menghadap Jun dalam gerakan yang cepat.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka. Ketika Mingyu berbalik, wajahnya justru ditarik oleh kedua tangan Jun yang ramping, memaksa bibirnya menempel pada bibir milik Jun. Tangan itu menarik wajah Mingyu, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mingyu dapat merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu menjatuhkan pinset serta kapas yang tadi ia pegang.

Seokmin yang kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depannya, bahkan sampai tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, selain menahan jeritannya dengan menutupi mulut dan melebarkan mata.

Sampai lidah Mingyu mencecap rasa karat bercampur asin yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk mulutnya, Mingyu pun berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main, Mingyu mendorong tubuh Jun menjauh. "Kau sedang terluka, kau tahu?!"

Junhui tertawa kecil menanggapi amarah Mingyu. "Setidaknya ciuman itu dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik, ketimbang luka ini." Racau Jun, di sela-sela matanya yang kian lama kian menutup.

Mingyu berdecak. Ia lantas mengambil kembali pinset dan kapas beralkohol untuk membersihkan luka di dahi Jun, sebelum mulai menjahitnya.

Sementara Seokmin, ia buru-buru mengikatkan pergelangan tangan dan kaki Jun pada sisi ranjang. Dibantu dengan dua perawat lainnya yang tadi juga sempat membatu akibat adegan ciuman tiba-tiba yang berlangsung di hadapan mereka.

Tidak salah lagi. Mingyu sudah sangat yakin apa yang diderita oleh pasiennya, dengan semua gejala tersebut yang semakin membenarkan hipotesanya.

.

.

Mingyu kembali ke ruangannya, setelah membersihkan tangan dan mengganti jasnya yang tadi berlumuran darah. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, ia mulai berkutat dengan berkas data pasien barunya, Wen Junhui.

Ia menuliskan beberapa data tambahan yang didapatkannya dari hasil pemeriksaan barusan. Mingyu juga memutuskan untuk memasukkan Jun dalam daftar pasien yang berada pada fase akut, serta menuliskan gangguan kejiwaan apa yang dialami oleh Jun.

Mingyu mengurut pelipisnya lelah. Ia rasa – sangat yakin sebenarnya – bahwa pasiennya kali ini akan lebih merepotkan ketimbang pasiennya yang terdahulu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Karena ini bukan sekedar gangguan kejiwaan, melainkan kelainan seksual yang menggangu jiwanya. Atau jiwanya yang terganggu hingga menyebabkannya memiliki kelainan seksual.

Pasiennnya Wen Junhui, dipastikan menderita _Sexual Addiction_.

 **-TBC-**

Woohoo~ udah lama ga ngepost ff, balik-balik aku bawa ff yang beginian…

Iya, ini GyuJun lagi. Iya, ini chaptered. Dan iya, ini rated M! huahahaha. Aku deg-degan sekaligus excited banget buat nulis ini! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff dengan rated M! Oke, sebenarnya udah ada sih ff yang pernah aku kasih rated M, tapi emang ga begitu kerasa karena ga ada adegan panasnya (?). Dan di ff ini, aku akan mencoba untuk menuliskannya. Huaaaa :3

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf untuk dua hal.

Pertama, maaf kalau terdapat kesalahan atau hal-hal yang ga sesuai dengan sebagaimana mestinya terjadi di ff ini. Karena aku ga begitu mengerti dengan sistem RSJ itu gimana dan kebetulan aku bukan mahasiswi kedokteran ataupun psikologi. Semua bahannya aku diskusikan sama mbah google dan hasil dari imajinasiku sendiri. Jadi, kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk membenarkan kesalahan yang mungkin terdapat di ff ini, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati :3

Kedua, maaf kalau sekiranya ntar adegan panasnya ga kerasa panas. Karena aku masih belajar, plus fokus dari ff ini bukan adegan panasnya. Sooo… I hope you guys understand hehe :3

Oke! Last, review juseyooo :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Psychiatric, Lust, and Love**

 **-Chapter 2-**

Hasil laboratorium Jun telah diberikan oleh Seokmin beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang, saatnya bagi Mingyu untuk melengkapi data pasiennya, serta menentukan jenis-jenis pengobatan apa yang akan ia berikan.

"Sudah pasti. Kadar hormon testosteronnya di atas normal." Gumam Mingyu membaca hasil lab pasiennya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu. "Aku akan menambahkan anti-testosteron dalam daftar obatnya."

Setelah itu, Mingyu kembali termenung memandangi berkas-berkas beserta buku-buku tebal yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Malam ini Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke apartemen dan beristirahat dengan nyaman, melainkan lembur di ruang kerjanya yang sunyi demi mempelajari kembali gangguan kejiwaan yang diderita oleh pasiennya kali ini.

Meski telah menangani berpuluh-puluh kasus masalah gangguan kejiwaan, ini pertama kalinya bagi Mingyu dihadapkan pada pasien yang memiliki gangguan seksual. Mau tidak mau, Mingyu harus membuka kembali diktat-diktat miliknya saat ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Penyebab seorang pasien menderita gangguan seksual adalah hal pertama yang harus ditemukan oleh dokter yang menanganinya. Kemungkinan seseorang menderita gangguan seksual ada dua, yaitu akibat stress berlebih atau mengalami trauma di masa lalu." Eja Mingyu ketika membaca salah satu diktat yang tebalnya dapat menyaingi ketujuh seri novel Harry Potter dijadikan satu. "Nah! Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku dapat menemukan penyebab itu, sementara pasienku tidak punya seorang pun yang dapat dimintai keterangan."

Mingyu tiba-tiba teringat akan kata-kata Seokmin, saat pertama kali ia diperkenalkan dengan pasien barunya.

"Oh, pria berias wajah tebal!"

"Dokter Kim! Dokter Kim! Dokter Kim!"

Suara dobrakan pintu – setelah beberapa kali ketukan meminta izin tentunya – beriringkan teriakan dari seorang perawat yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan kerjanya membuat Mingyu menoleh.

"P-pasien… hah… pasien di kamar nomor 203 mengamuk!" Katanya bahkan belum sempat untuk mengatur napas.

Mingyu otomatis berdiri dari duduknya. Kamar bernomor 203 adalah kamar pasien barunya, Wen Junhui. Secepat mungkin Mingyu berlari ke ruangan tersebut, dengan perawat pria yang melapor tadi mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ketika Mingyu membuka pintu, dirinya langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan pasiennya yang sedang mencekik seorang perawat wanita yang terbaring di lantai, beserta Seokmin yang kewalahan menarik tubuh Jun menjauh.

Mingyu dan perawat tadi segera membantu untuk melerai, namun cengkraman tangan Jun begitu kuat meskipun dengan pergelangan tangan yang terluka. Luka yang diyakini Mingyu sebagai hasil dari tarikan paksa terhadap tali yang seharusnya dapat mengikat tangan Jun dengan sangat kuat.

Jun berhasil dibawa kembali ke bangsalnya, masih dengan teriakan dan berontakan yang membuat tiga orang pria yang memeganginya kewalahan.

"Cepat berikan injeksi!" Pekik Mingyu pada siapapun yang dapat memberikan injeksi kepada Jun.

Dan tidak ada yang dapat melakukannya di ruangan itu selain perawat wanita yang habis dicekik. Terbatuk-batuk, perawat itu mencari-cari jarum suntik yang telah terisi anastesi dan segera menyuntikkannya pada bagian dalam pergelangan tangan Jun. Sesaat setelah cairan tersebut sepenuhnya berpindah ke dalam tubuhnya, pergerakan tubuh Jun menjadi melemah, bahkan berhenti akibat kesadarannya yang menghilang.

Mingyu baru menyadari satu luka lagi pada tangan Jun, ketika tetesan darah mengotori alas kasur. Kali ini sepertinya luka dari jarum infus yang dilepas secara paksa.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menyerangmu?" Tanya Mingyu pada perawat perempuan – korban pencekikan – yang sedang membereskan alat-alat dari trolinya yang berserakan di lantai.

"A-aku kemari untuk memeriksa infusnya. Tapi… tapi pasien itu tiba-tiba melotot dan menyerangku. Padahal saat masuk tadi, kukira dia sudah tertidur." Jawabnya. Sedikit terbata-bata akibat gugup, serta sisa-sisa dari efek _shock_ barusan. "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka ikatan kuat di tangan dan kakinya itu dapat terlepas."

"Kau harus tahu bahwa orang yang tidak waras itu dapat menjadi sangat kuat jika emosinya sudah tidak terkendali." Celetuk Seokmin. Lalu, mengejakan kata "perawat baru" kepada Mingyu tanpa suara.

Perawat wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu memeriksa pasien di ruangan ini lagi." Titah Mingyu tegas. "Jika kau telah selesai dengan barang-barangmu, segeralah keluar sekarang juga."

Perawat itu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Buru-buru, ia mendorong trolinya cepat sambil menggumamkan kata "maaf" dengan penuh penyesalan. Rasanya seperti akan diberhentikan di hari pertama bekerja.

Seokmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mingyu setelah dirinya ditinggal berdua saja bersama Mingyu di ruangan tersebut. Bertiga jika Junhui termasuk dalam hitungan.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai berlebihan begitu. Wajar saja dia tidak mengerti, dia kan perawat baru disini. Sekarang, kau membuatnya takut." Protes Seokmin, ikut membantu Mingyu meliliti pergelangan tangan Junhui dengan perban.

"Bukan hanya perawat itu saja, tapi semua perawat wanita yang ada disini sebaiknya tidak menampakkan dirinya di depan Jun. Kalau bisa, cukup kau saja yang selalu memeriksakan keaadannya."

"Mengapa begitu?"

Mingyu melemparkan pandangan kepada Seokmin sejenak, sebelum mengalihkannya pada wajah damai Junhui yang sedang terlelap. "Kurasa dia tidak menyukai wanita."

"EH?!"

"Dia akan menggoda siapa saja yang dilihatnya untuk melakukan seks bersamanya, bahkan kepada orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya sekali pun. Tetapi, ketika melihat perawat tadi, bukannya menggoda dia justru mengamuk dan menyerang perawat itu."

Seokmin mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Dirinya menjadi teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan pasien itu. Diawali dengan Jun yang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahnya, lantas membelai dada bidang Seokmin dengan penuh nafsu. Jun bahkan sampai membuat Seokmin terjengkak akibat tangannya yang dengan cepat menjalar menuju bagian bawah tubuh miik Seokmin. Bahkan saat tubuh mereka berhimpitan di lantai pun, Jun menjadi lebih leluasa untuk menggesekkan – Ah! Seokmin tidak bersedia untuk kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian tersebut.

Beruntung keputusannya untuk meliliti seluruh tubuh Junhui dengan kain saat itu adalah tindakan yang tepat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku mengerti." Kata Seokmin akhirnya.

Dirinya memang masih trauma akan perlakuan tidak senonoh dari Jun yang masih membayang-bayanginya. Namun, jika itu yang Mingyu inginkan, maka sebagai asisten yang baik Seokmin akan menurutinya. Toh, kini Mingyu dan dirinya telah mengganti tali yang mengikat tangan Jun dengan sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Mereka menggantinya dengan rantai.

.

.

Jun membuka matanya, lantas mengerjap-ngerjap karena silau. Jun mendesah. Dirinya masih berada di ruangan putih yang sama, bukan berbaring di kamarnya yang sempit dan remang-remang. Masih dengan bau obat-obatan yang memualkan, bukan bau cairan sperma yang selalu ia rindukan.

Jun merindukan bau cairan sperma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Jun mendesah lagi. Hidungnya berkedut akibat bau obat yang semakin menyengat ketika dirinya menoleh ke samping.

Oh, ada seseorang disana. Seorang pria tampan berpakaian serba putih sedang duduk memandanginya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ah… dia kan pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai dokter padanya kemarin. Siapa namanya? Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?

Jun menyeringai, mengingat dirinya berhasil mencium bibir pemuda itu kemarin. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah mulai menginginkan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Apa kau… sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Jun dengan suaranya yang serak. Jun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kerongkongannya dialiri air.

Mingyu memeriksa jam tangannya, sebelum menjawab, "Cukup lama, jika kau menganggap delapan jam itu adalah waktu yang panjang."

Jun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia menyesal. "Maafkan aku..." Katanya, persis seperti seekor anak anjing yang sedang dimarahi tuannya.

Dan, lagi-lagi Mingyu menganggap tindakan Junhui itu sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak masalah. Justru bagus jika kau mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup." Mingyu kemudian mengambil nampan yang telah berisi makanan dari atas meja nakas. "Sekarang waktunya bagimu untuk menghabiskan makananmu."

Jun memandangi makanannya dengan mata berbinar. "Sungguh? Kau memperbolehkanku makan?" Teriaknya histeris.

Bahkan Mingyu sampai tertawa kecil akibat ulahnya. "Tentu." Kata Mingyu di sela-sela tawanya. "Aku akan menyuapimu." Mingyu memotong sosis menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil, kemudian membawanya mendekat ke mulut Jun.

Namun, bukannya membuka mulut, Jun justru mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya bingung. Kepada Mingyu yang tentunya lebih bingung.

"Apa-apaan apanya?"

Jun berdecak. "Ini bukan cara makan yang benar!" Katanya. "Sekarang berbaringlah dan biarkan aku makan dari tubuhmu."

"Apa?"

Jun mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya. "Letakkan makan-makanan itu di atas tubuhmu dan aku akan memakannya."

"Kau biasa makan dengan cara yang seperti itu?"

"Selalu!" Jawab Jun bersemangat. "Kau dapat meletakkan makanan itu di pahamu, di perutmu, di mulutmu, atau di mana saja yang kau inginkan. Eomma bilang, dengan begitu makanan akan terasa jadi lebih nikmat!"

 _Eomma?_

"Masa kau tidak tahu, sih?" Kata Jun lagi.

Mingyu tersenyum menanggapi pasiennya, sebelum menyumpit sepotong sosis lagi yang masih utuh, lalu menyelipkan salah satu ujung sosis di antara belahan bibirnya. "Begini?"

Jun mengangguk cepat. Matanya menatap sosis yang menggantung di mulut Mingyu dengan penuh nafsu. Ia bahkan menjilati bibirnya terlebih dahulu ketika sosis itu semakin dekat dengannya, lalu melahapnya perlahan dan dengan mata yang menutup. Jun menikmati setiap kunyahannya, berfantasi bersama imajinasi liarnya.

Ingatkan Mingyu memberitahu juru masak Rumah Sakit untuk mengganti menu makanan pasiennya yang satu ini dengan sesuatu selain sosis.

Ketika bibir mereka saling menempel, Mingyu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan Jun menghabisi sisa sosis di dalam mulutnya. Membiarkan Jun yang – entah sengaja atau tidak – menggigiti bibir Mingyu seolah-olah bibir itu adalah bagian dari sarapan paginya.

Mingyu menarik bibirnya menjauh, namun masih menjaga jaraknya dengan wajah Jun tetap berdekatan. Ia lalu menatap mata pasiennya dengan intens ketika kelopak mata itu membuka.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jun menyeringai dan mengangguk. "Aku ingin sosis lagi." Bisiknya tidak kalah intens dengan tatapan mata Mingyu.

Kali ini Mingyu yang menyeringai. Namun sedetik kemudian, Mingyu justru menarik wajahnya menjauh, yang otomatis menimbulkan erangan tidak senang dari Jun.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu." Kata Mingyu santai.

"Dengan tangan terikat tali – Oh, Astaga! Sekarang kau merantaiku?!"

Mingyu tertawa kecil menanggapi pekikan Jun seolah-olah dirinya sedang terkejut, padahal sama sekali tidak. "Aku akan melepaskan rantainya."

Jun tentu senang mendengarnya. Rantai pada tangannya akan dilepas, dan dia akan menjadi lebih bebas untuk melakukan "serangan" kepada Mingyu. Badannya mulai terasa panas lagi. Hanya dengan mengamati wajah Mingyu yang sedang melepaskan rantai saja telah membuatnya terangsang.

Mingyu tahu itu. Tentu ia menyadari bagaimana pandangan mata Jun dipenuhi dengan nafsu yang begitu kuat. Jadi, ketika seluruh rantai di pergelangan tangan Jun terlepas, dan pasiennya tersebut mulai melakukan gerakan menerkam yang cepat, Mingyu telah dapat menahannya dengan sigap. Mingyu mengunci kedua lengan Jun di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku melepaskan rantainya agar kau dapat memakan makananmu." Kata Mingyu lembut, diiringi dengan senyuman yang seharusnya terasa menenangkan, namun justru terasa begitu menyebalkan bagi Jun.

Ketika keinginannya tidak berhasil ia dapatkan, Jun akan kembali mengerang kesal. "Ugh! Kapan sih, kau akan mulai melucuti pakaianku?" Erangnya frustasi. Bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Mingyu.

"Kapan ya? Hmm… mungkin nanti." Mingyu melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jun untuk memindahkan nampan di pangkuannya ke pangkuan Jun. "Sekarang, makanlah dulu." Tambah Mingyu, setelah menyelipkan sumpit di tangan kanan Jun.

Namun, Jun justru melemparnya ke lantai. "Aku tidak menyukai alat aneh itu!"

Mingyu lantas mengambil sendok dan kembali menyelipkannya ke tangan kanan Jun. "Kalau beigtu, pakai sendok saja."

Dan, Jun kembali melemparkan alat makannya ke lantai. "Letakkan saja sosis ini di mulutmu dan aku akan memakannya seperti tadi!"

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa respon pasiennya akan menjadi seperti ini. Jadi, untuk berjaga-jaga, Mingyu telah menyiapkan beberapa sendok bersih lainnya. Mingyu kembali menyelipkan sendok lain ke tangan Jun, dan menahan tangan itu sebelum Jun tidak sempat melemparnya kembali.

"Lepaskan!" Pekik Jun.

Jun sungguh tidak menyukainya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini bukanlah sendok, melainkan hentakan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya atau minimal ciuman penuh gairah yang dapat memuaskan libidonya.

Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa panas yang semakin lama semakin menyakiti tubuhnya, Jun pun mulai berteriak dan memberontak. Membuat nampan makanan yang sebelumnya berada di atas pangkuannya, menyerakan isinya di lantai.

"Argh! Masuki akuhh… eungh… kumohoon..."

Jika Mingyu tidak ingin membantu, makan Jun akan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Namun, sebelum tangannya sempat untuk meremas miliknya, tangan Mingyu yang besar telah menahan kedua tangannya di sisi bantal. "Tenanglah, Jun." Sekuat tenaga Mingyu menahan pergerakan Jun yang menjadi luar biasa tak terkendali dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Jun tidak bisa tenang. Rasa panas itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan, hanya akan menghilang ketika tubuhnya telah mengeluarkan cairan protein kental berwarna putih. Jun ingin sekali memberitahu hal itu kepada Mingyu. Agar Mingyu dapat mengerti. Agar Mingyu dapat membantunya mengeluarkan cairan itu dari bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini ukurannya semakin membesar.

Namun entah bagaimana, Jun juga tidak mengerti. Hal-hal yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya hanya pekikan dan desahan saja, sebagai pelampiasan pada rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Frustasi karena tangannya kini telah dirantai kembali, Jun menaikkan pinggulnya. Berharap miliknya yang semakin menegang itu dapat menyentuh Mingyu dan membuatnya mengerti.

Ya, Mingyu mengerti. Mingyu tahu betapa tersiksanya Jun. Namun, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, selain menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada pasiennya. Membuat Jun semakin melemas dan kembali terlelap untuk delapan jam ke depan.

Mingyu menghela napas lelah. Ia kemudian merapihkan bangsal serta membenarkan posisi tidur Jun, sebelum membawa nampan dan alat-alat makan yang berserakan itu keluar bersamanya.

Mingyu sebenarnya tidak tega untuk membius Jun terus-menerus. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ada dua pilihan yang dapat membuat pasiennya tenang. Membiusnya atau menuruti nafsu libidonya. Dan, Mingyu tidak mungkin melakukan pilihan yang kedua.

"A-Yo! Dokter Kim!"

Sapaan penuh semangat itu membuat Mingyu menoleh, sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar Jun. Ada Seokmin yang memberikan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, Seokmin-ah. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Mingyu.

Seokmin pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa itu?"

"Bisa kau meminta pria berias wajah tebal kemari untuk menemuiku?"

"Oh, pria yang membawa pasienmu itu kemari?"

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya?…" Seokmin mengusap bagian bawah dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Mungkin sedikit sulit, tapi aku akan mencobanya."

Mingyu tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. "Nah, bagus sekali! Ini…" Ia lalu memindahkan nampan di tangannya ke tangan Seokmin. Menghasilkan raut kebingungan di wajah pria berhidung panjang itu. "Bantu aku juga untuk membawa ini kembali ke dapur." Kata Mingyu, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Seokmin.

Seokmin mendengus. Kalau saja jabatan mereka di Rumah Sakit ini bukan sebagai dokter dan asisten, ia bersumpah telah memukul kepala atasannya yang sangat hobi menyuruh-nyuruh itu dengan nampan yang barusan ia dapatkan.

Meski pemikiran gila itu sangat ingin Seokmin realisasikan, namun Seokmin tetap menjaga sikapnya dengan membungkuk dan memberikan senyuman lebar – palsu – nya. "Baik, Dokter Kim." Katanya.

"Dan, oh iya, bersihkan juga kamar ini. Tadi Jun mengamuk lagi, membuat makanan jadi berserakan di lantai. Kau tahu pasien harus selalu merasa nyaman di kamarnya, bukan?" Kata Mingyu lagi, dan kembali memukul bahu Seokmin beberapa kali.

Sementara Seokmin, kembali membungkuk dan lagi-lagi memberikan senyuman lebar – lebih palsu – nya. "Baik. Aku mengerti, Dokter Kim."

Mingyu tersenyum puas, sebelum berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Seokmin. Memanfaatkan jabatannya kepada sahabatnya sendiri adalah salah satu bentuk kesenangan bagi Mingyu. Mingyu tahu Seokmin kesal, dan Mingyu juga tahu bahwa Seokmin tidak akan pernah menolak. Bahkan, Mingyu pun tahu bahwa saat ini Seokmin pasti sedang mengangkat nampan yang ia berikan, berniat menimpuk punggungnya. Namun, lagi-lagi tidak akan pernah jadi ia lakukan karena terhalang oleh tingkat jabatan mereka.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Hey, aku bisa menuntutmu atas tuduhan penculikan dan penyiksaan terhadap wanita! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Dua orang pria berseragam putih-putih yang diteriaki tidak memberikan sedikit pun perhatian, dan terus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Salah satu dari mereka mengikatkan _seat belt_ khusus kepada seseorang yang berteriak itu di bangkunya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan sabuk di pinggangku ini sekarang juga!"

Meski ditarik sekuat apapun, _seat belt_ -nya tidak akan dapat terlepas. Karena _seat belt_ itu hanya dapat dilepas dengan kunci yang sedang dipegang oleh Mingyu.

"Selamat siang pri – uhm, maksudku Nyonya Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari sabuk bodoh yang melingkari pinggangnya, kepada pria tampan di depan. Tampan sekali. Membuat Baekhyun buru-buru merapihkan riasan di wajahnya yang menjadi sedikit kacau akibat ulah dua pria asing yang menculiknya tadi. Jika tahu bos dari aksi penculikan terhadap dirinya setampan ini, Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah memberontak, karena dirinya tidak akan mampu untuk menolak.

"Selamat siang, tampan~" Balas Baekhyun manja. Tanpa menyadari bahwa _eye liner_ kebanggaannya justru telah menyebar mengotori wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Nyonya Byun. Seandainya saja anda dapat bersikap lebih kooperatif, kami akan dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan anda dengan cara yang lebih baik." Ujar Mingyu, sekaligus menebar senyum.

"Oh, ini sungguh bukan apa-apa." Kata Baekhyun. "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku ini sedikit sensitif jika ada yang berhubungan dengan Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Apa itu karena Wen Junhui?"

Seketika cengiran di wajah Baekhyun menghilang, dan wajahnya mengeras. "Bagaimana kau…" Ia melirik papan nama yang bertengker di atas meja, yang kemudian membuat otaknya mengerti. "Ah… kau adalah dokter yang menangani Junhui-ku?"

Mingyu menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Tepat sekali!" Serunya. "Jadi, kuharap kali ini anda dapat bekerjasama denganku, dengan menghilangkan perasaan sensitif itu. Karena kita akan membicarakan tentang Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan juga tentang Junhui-mu."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia bahkan lupa untuk selalu berwajah manis di hadapan pria tampan. "Jika kau ingin membicarakan tentang biaya atau kau ingin mengembalikannya karena tidak sanggup –"

"Oh, bukan-bukan…" Potong Mingyu cepat. "Anda tenang saja Nyonya Byun, aku tidak akan membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu padamu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menceritakan segala hal yang kau ketahui tentang Junhui."

"Eh?"

"Kita bisa mulai dengan, apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Junhui?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Dia keponakanku. Dia gila dan aku memasukkannya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Itu saja." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa seorang psikiater ahli dalam mendeteksi kebohongan.

"Jika anda ingin segera lepas dari _seat belt_ yang menyusahkan itu, anda seharusnya dapat lebih jujur lagi, Nyonya."

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Baekhyun mendengus. Ia sebenarnya tidak senang menceritakan apapun tentang Junhui kepada orang lain, karena itu sama saja dengan membeberkan kejelekannya sendiri. Tapi, ia lebih tidak senang lagi berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Jadi, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berdeham dan menceritakan semua yang ingin dokter tampan itu dengar.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Junhui." Ujar Baekhyun. Memberikan jeda waktu bagi Mingyu untuk terkejut, namun Mingyu justru diam saja, menunggunya untuk lanjut bercerita. "Aku menemukan Junhui kecil di jalanan dalam keadaan menyedihkan dan kedinginan. Aku menolongnya. Memberikannya minuman hangat dan selimut. Memberikannya tempat tinggal, membesarkannya –"

"Dan menjadikannya salah satu penghibur di Rumah Hiburan milikmu? Begitu?" Potong Mingyu lagi.

Baekhyun berdeham sekali lagi. "Harus kuakui bahwa caraku itu salah. Tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat bertahan hidup. Lagipula Junhui menyukainya. Dalam sehari, Junhui dapat melayani lebih dari sepuluh pelanggan dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak. Dia menjadi favorit di antara pelanggan-pelanggan kami, karena tubuhnya yang luar biasa."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Lalu, apa masalahnya sampai anda mengirimkan penghasil uang anda itu kemari?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung mendengar kalimat barusan, tapi tidak dapat berdalih karena hal itu adalah benar.

"Junhui tiba-tiba menjadi gila. Suatu hari, ketika dia sedang melayani salah satu pelanggannya, lampu di Rumah Hiburan-ku padam. Tidak masalah sebetulnya bercinta dalam gelap, namun Junhui justru menyerang dan melukai pelanggannya. Dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, melemparkan segala barang yang berada di dekatnya. Intinya Junhui mengamuk, sampai-sampai pelanggan itu meminta ganti rugi karena dirinya terluka." Baekhyun menghela napas kasar dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi karena frustasi. "Aku rugi besar dan kehilangan banyak pelanggan akibat kejadian itu."

Mingyu mengangguk lagi. Tampaknya ia telah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya dari cerita Baekhyun barusan. "Baiklah, Nyonya Byun. Sebelum anda pergi, ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin anda lakukan. Kuharap anda tidak keberatan, Nyonya."

.

.

"Eomma!"

Mingyu membawa Baekhyun ke kamar Jun untuk mempertemukan keduanya. Kali ini Baekhyun dapat berdiri dengan bebas tanpa _seat belt_ yang mengikatnya.

"Eomma! Eomma! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Teriak Jun lagi. Badannya yang dirantai bergerak-gerak heboh kegirangan.

Baekhyun melirik Mingyu, yang memberikannya isyarat agar dirinya berbicara dengan Jun. Ia pun tersenyum kikuk membalas sapaan Jun. "Hai, Junhui-ku! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Sesekali melirik Mingyu, dan kembali menoleh kepada Jun dengan gelisah.

"Eomma! Pria di belakangmu itu aneh sekali, tidak seperti pelanggan-pelanggan kita yang lainnya!" Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu Jun akan membicarakan hal ini jika bertemu dengannya. "Sampai saat ini dia masih belum melucuti pakaianku. Dia juga tidak membiarkanku makan di tubuhnya. Dia memiliki selera seks yang aneh, padahal aku sudah sangat ingin melakukan –"

"Ssstt! Junhui dengarkan eomma…" Potong Baekhyun sebelum Junhui mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor lainnya. Bisa-bisa Mingyu dapat berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang telah mengajarkan hal-hal kotor itu kepada Junhui, walapun sebenarnya memang iya. "…mulai sekarang patuhlah kepada apapun yang dikatakan oleh dokter ini. Dia akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik. Mengerti?"

Junhui mengangguk tanpa berpikir. "Dia punya uang yang sangat banyak ya, sampai bisa menyewaku berhari-hari?" Bisik Jun. Menjaga agar Mingyu tidak dapat mendengar, namun tentu Mingyu memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam dari seekor Burung Hantu.

"Ya, ya, dia memiliki banyak sekali uang." Balas Baekhyun cepat. Tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan mereka. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Kau bersikap baiklah kepadanya. Dan jangan lupakan kata-kataku tadi."

Baekhyun berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar ini, namun Jun kembali memanggilnya. "Eomma! Kau akan kemari lagi untuk melihatku, kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dirinya tidak mungkin menjawab tidak. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk sekenanya. "Aku akan kemari lagi jika ada waktu."

Jun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Senyuman yang begitu tulus, yang baru pertama kali Mingyu lihat. Mingyu bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pasiennya itu dapat tersenyum setulus itu.

"Dadah, eomma!~ Aku menyayangimu!"

Baekhyun melambai, lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamar Jun bersama Mingyu yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kuharap kau tidak salah mengira. Aku bukanlah ibunya!" Tukas Baekhyun setelah keduanya berada di luar kamar. "Lagipula aku ini laki-laki. Owh! Maksudku, aku "pernah" menjadi laki-laki dan itu saat aku bertemu dengan Junhui."

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Melihat Junhui begitu senang memanggilmu dengan eomma dan anda tidak melarangnya sama sekali, membuatku berpikir bahwa hubungan kalian sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar Penghibur dan Pemilik Rumah Hiburan."

Baekhyun berdecak menanggapi, entah sindiran entah lelucon, yang diberikan oleh Si Dokter Tampan. "Aku membiarkannya hanya agar tidak membuatku pusing!" Jelas Baekhyun. "Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai disini. Jika boleh, aku ingin meminta izin untuk kembali dan mengurusi Rumah Hiburanku yang sedang mengalami kebangkrutan sekarang juga."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun sebagai tanda terimakasih, lalu membiarkannya pergi. Kedatangan Baekhyun luar biasa membantu dirinya dalam memperjelas latar belakang kehidupan Jun sebelumnya. Seharusnya, Mingyu memberikannya sesuatu yang lebih berarti seperti membelikannya makanan atau pakaian, misalnya?

Ya, mungkin nanti. Sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus Mingyu lakukan. Menguji kebenaran informasi dari Baekhyun.

Meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun berbohong, dan Mingyu sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak berbohong, namun dirinya masih sangat ingin menguji hal itu.

Jadi, ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar Jun. Membuka pintunya perlahan hingga tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun. Tangan kanannya kemudian masuk melewati celah pintu, meraba-raba dinding demi mencari letak keberadaan saklar.

 _Klik!_

Lampu kamar Jun padam dan ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

 _Satu detik…_

 _Dua detik…_

 _Tiga detik…_

Tidak ada suara teriakan ataupun amukan yang terdengar. Apa Jun tertidur?

Mingyu kembali menghidupkan lampu kamar Jun dan berjalan masuk. Mingyu begitu terkejut mendapati Jun berada di bangsalnya dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka.

"Dokter, lampunya tadi padam." Kata Jun memberitahu. Tanpa ada getaran di suaranya. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda ketakukan sama sekali.

Jun tidak memberikan reaksi sebagaimana seharusnya.

Nah! Sekarang dirinya yang telah salah mendeteksi kebohongan Baekhyun atau diri pasiennya yang memiliki gangguan baru?

 **-TBC-**

Reviewnya juseyoooo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**-Psychiatric, Lust, and Love-**

 **Chapter 3**

Jun mengunyah biskuit cokelatnya dengan bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan remah-remah biskuit yang bertebaran di sekitar mulutnya. Membuat Mingyu tertawa kecil, sebelum membersihkan remah tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jun membalasnya dengan anggukan cepat.

Beberapa hari ini Mingyu memiliki kebiasaan baru dengan membawakan Jun setoples biskuit cokelat buatannya sendiri. Selain tampan dan mapan, omong-omong Mingyu juga pintar dalam hal memasak. Jika memiliki waktu luang, Mingyu akan menggunakannya untuk memasak sesuatu di dapur kecilnya di apartemen. Ini namanya kegiatan melepas stress, Mingyu bilang.

Karena pusing belum dapat menentukan pengobatan seperti apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Jun, ditambah dengan informasi dari Baekhyun yang masih belum dapat dibuktikan olehnya, Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pikiran Jun dari nafsu yang masih berlebih meski telah diberikan suntikan anti-testosteron berkali-kali.

Sebetulnya, Jun tidak pernah memberitahu bahwa dirinya menyukai biskuit cokelat. Saat Mingyu bertanya tentang makanan kesukaan atau hobi atau buku cerita apa yang mungkin disukai oleh Jun, jawabannya selalu tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal berbau seks.

Jadi Mingyu berpikir, jika tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang disukai oleh Jun, Mingyu akan membuat Jun untuk menyukai sesuatu. Dan, itu adalah biskuit cokelat yang kini jumlahnya kian menipis di dalam toples. Mingyu rasa semua orang menyukai biskuit cokelat. Apalagi jika itu adalah biskuit cokelat buatannya.

"Dokter, biskuitnya habis." Adu Jun sambil manyun, menggoyang-goyangkan toples kosongnya di depan wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum, lantas memindahkan toples tersebut ke atas nakas. "Nanti akan kuberikan lagi. Sekarang, minum obatmu dulu, ya."

Hidung Jun berkedut ketika bau obat menusuk penciumannya. "Ugh, aku tidak menyukai yang itu." Jun menunjuk beberapa butir obat yang berada di piring kecil dalam genggaman Mingyu. "Rasanya sangat pahit. Tidak enak."

Meski menerima penolakan, Mingyu tetap membawa obat-obat itu mendekat ke arah Jun, menyebabkan hidung Jun semakin berkedut dibuatnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti, setelah menghabiskan obat-obat ini, aku akan memberikanmu dua toples biskuit cokelat lagi." Bujuk Mingyu.

Tentu saja mata Jun berbinar mendengar hal itu. "Sungguh?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aa~"

Dengan dahi yang mengernyit, serta mata yang ditutup rapat-rapat, Jun memaksa untuk menelan obat-obatnya.

Setelah itu, Mingyu kembali mengikati tangan Jun dengan rantai pada sisi bangsal. Bagaimana pun, Jun masih merupakan pasien akut yang dapat mengamuk kapan saja.

"Kau akan memberikan biskuitnya sekarang?" Tanya Jun, setelah sebelumnya menguap akibat efek mengantuk dari obat yang baru saja ia minum.

Mingyu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Jun hingga ke dagunya. "Iya, aku akan mengambilnya dulu di ruanganku." Kata Mingyu, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pengantar tidur di dahi Jun.

Selain memberikan Jun setoples biskuit cokelat, kebiasaan baru Mingyu lainnya adalah mencium dahi Jun sebelum pasiennya itu terlelap tidur. Tidak seperti ciuman pada bibir ataupun pipi, ciuman pada dahi akan memberikan perasaan menenangkan dan terlindungi. Itulah sebabnya, mengapa para ibu selalu memberikan kecupan pengantar tidur sebelum anak-anak mereka terlelap. Dan Mingyu ingin memberikan perasaan seperti itu kepada Jun.

Di awal-awal, Jun selalu tersentak tiap kali Mingyu mengecup dahinya. Bukan sesuatu yang menggelitiki perut, ataupun perasaan nikmat memabukkan yang biasa ia rasakan ketika benda kenyal seperti itu menyentuh kulitnya, melainkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Perasaan aneh yang belum pernah Jun rasakan seumur hidupnya. Atau mungkin pernah sewaktu ia masih kecil? Entahlah, Jun tidak dapat mengingatnya. Yang jelas, Jun menyukai perasaan aneh tersebut. Dan Jun ingin selalu merasakannya di saat-saat sebelum rasa kantuk berhasil menguasai kesadarannya.

"Aku akan menunggu." Gumam Jun, tidak begitu jelas. Detik berikutnya, Jun telah benar-benar terlelap, hingga Mingyu dapat meninggalkan pasiennya untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Mingyu akan kembali lagi nanti dengan membawa dua toples biskuit cokelat yang telah ia janjikan.

.

.

Di dalam ruang kerjanya. Mingyu berjalan mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrika, memegangi berkas data Jun, serta mengamati isinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia membaca ulang seluruh data Jun yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, sebuah ide yang menurutnya cemerlang, muncul di kepalanya. Mingyu tidak bisa ragu lagi untuk segera menghubungi asistennnya agar dapat menemuinya sekarang juga.

Hingga tiga kali ketukan di pintu berhasil membuat Mingyu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Dokter Kim? Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya sebuah kepala yang menyembul dari balik daun pintu.

"Ya, Seokmin. Masuklah!"

Seokmin menurut dengan menutup kembali daun pintu di belakangnya, lantas berjalan mendekati atasannya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Juga, mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi lebih informal.

"Aku akan melakukan terapi yang pertama kali kepada pasienku, Wen Junhui." Kata Mingyu.

Seokmin menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Itu bagus. Berarti kau telah menemukan terapi apa yang paling cocok untuknya?"

"Ya," Mingyu berjalan menuju rak bukunya, lalu mengambil satu dari buku-buku tebal yang berbaris rapih disana. "aku sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya ide yang muncul di kepalaku. Aku hanya berharap terapi ini memberikan hasil yang kuinginkan."

Seokmin menghempaskan badannya pada kursi di depan meja kerja Mingyu, setelah Mingyu duduk pada bangkunya sendiri bersama buku tebalnya yang terbuka. "Kalau begitu, apa yang perlu kupersiapkan untuk terapimu, Dokter Kim?" Tanya Seokmin. Sebuah pulpen dan buku catatan kecil telah bersiaga di kedua tangannya.

"Siapkan aku sebuah ruangan kedap suara," Mingyu mulai mengeja dan Seokmin mulai menuliskannya tanpa banyak bertanya. "sebuah kasur _king size_ , alat pengaman, dan _lube_." Oke, sekarang Seokmin mulai kebingungan, namun masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. "Jangan lupa untuk memasangkan kamera _cctv_ pada ruangan itu. Oh! Apa menurutmu aku membutuhnkan _vibrator_?"

"Hei!" Seru Seokmin saat tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menginterupsi. Ia bahkan sampai menggebrak meja hingga membuat Mingyu hampir terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya. "Kau ingin melakukan terapi atau bercinta dengan pasienmu?" Pekiknya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Beruntung suasana di sekitar ruang kerja Mingyu sedang sepi, sehingga pekikan Seokmin tidak mengganggu siapapun.

"Kebetulan, terapi kali ini adalah melakukan praktek bercinta dengan pasienku."

Rahang Seokmin rasanya telah terlepas dari tempatnya. Ia menganga terlalu lebar sekarang. Dengan mata yang melotot seperti akan keluar dari rongganya, Seokmin kembali meneriaki Mingyu agar sahabatnya yang satu itu dapat menyadarkan pikirannya.

"KAU SUDAH GILA?! KAU INGIN BERCINTA DENGAN PASIENMU YANG MENGALAMI KECANDUAN SEKS?!"

Mingyu mendesah. "Oh, Seokmin! Kalau kau punya ide yang lebih baik dari ini, beritahu aku sekarang juga!" Balas Mingyu. Sedikit berteriak, namun tidak mampu menyaingi teriakan Seokmin yang melengking.

Seokmin mengusap kepalanya frustasi. Mingyu memang penuh dengan ide-ide gilanya sebagai seorang dokter yang biasa menangani orang-orang gila. Ia bahkan pernah berkata bahwa dirinya terkadang harus menjadi orang gila itu sendiri untuk dapat memahami masalahnya. Dan, selama ini, Seokmin tidak pernah memberikan protes atas terapi apapun yang Mingyu lakukan. Tidak pernah sama sekali, karena Seokmin selalu percaya bahwa Mingyu sangat mengerti pasiennya dan akan menyembuhkannya. Hasilnya memanglah tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Tapi, kali ini, terapi bercinta dengan pasien yang seorang pecandu seks? Oh, ayolah! Apa Mingyu tidak memiliki ide yang lebih gila dari ini?

"Mingyu, kau tahu kan seorang doter kejiwaan dilarang untuk melakukan hubungan seks bersama pasien gangguan seksualnya?" Seokmin bertanya memastikan. Siapa tahu dokter lulusan terbaik itu telah melupakan sebagian pelajarannya ketika di bangku kuliah.

Mingyu menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku tahu." Katanya. Lantas kembali membolak-balikkan lembar buku tebalnya. "Aku sangat tahu itu, Seokmin. Lagipula, aku melakukan ini demi kesembuhan pasienku, bukan untuk bersenang-senang."

Seokmin menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Kalau sampai Asosiasi Psikiater mengetahui hal ini–"

"Maka dari itu, jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini." Potong Mingyu cepat. "Kita akan melaksanakan terapi ini berdua saja. Datanya, hasilnya, semuanya hanya diketahui oleh kita berdua saja."

"Ini illegal, Mingyu!"

"Ini tidak illegal! Aku memiliki hak penuh atas apapun yang menyangkut kesembuhan pasienku."

Seokmin menghempaskan punggungnya pada punggungan kursi, dan mengusap kepalanya frustasi sekali lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Mingyu dalam urusan berdebat. Sahabatnya yang satu itu sangat sulit diberitahu.

"Sekarang kau siapkan saja hal-hal apa yang kubutuhkan tadi. Aku akan melakukan terapinya malam ini. Jadi, pastikan segala kebutuhannya telah tersedia sebelum malam." Perintah Mingyu.

Jika sudah begini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat Seokmin lakukan selain mendengus dan menuruti perintah dari atasannya. "Kalau sampai kau dituntut karena masalah ini, aku tidak akan bersedia menjadi saksi yang membelamu di pengadilan nanti!" Gerutu Seokmin, sembari tetap menuliskan apa-apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan olehnya. Lantas, memberikan tatapan garang yang menunjukkan kesungguhan atas kalimatnya barusan kepada Mingyu, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, lakukan saja sesukamu." Balas Mingyu tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh saat Seokmin keluar dari ruangannya dengan membanting pintu.

Kalau pun benar dirinya akan diseret ke pengadilan karena masalah ini, Mingyu tahu bahwa Seokmin justru adalah orang pertama yang akan membelanya.

.

.

Saat itu, matahari telah kembali ke singgasananya. Langit mulai menggelap, dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan.

Mingyu melangkah pelan, mengunjungi kamar pasiennya yang sengaja dijadikan satu-satunya kamar tanpa penerangan. Sengaja dijadikannya kamar terakhir yang lampunya dihidupkan.

Berdiri di depan pintu, Mingyu menghela napas. Kamar Jun sunyi. Teriakan ataupun amukan masih belum juga terdengar dari sana. Jadi, Mingyu pun menghidupkan lampu kamar itu.

Kamar rawat yang terang membuat Mingyu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Jun yang meringis kesakitan. Ia buru-buru mendekati pasiennya. Memeriksa keadaan Jun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta tolong.

"Nngh.. dokter.."

Masih gejala dari penyakit gangguan seksual rupanya.

Mingyu membawa jari-jari tangannya menyentuh pipi Jun yang halus. Sudah pasti, tubuh Jun bergetar memberikan reaksi. Mingyu pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jun.

"Kita akan melakukan terapimu yang pertama sebentar lagi." Bisiknya.

Jun membuka matanya. Kali ini memandangi Mingyu dengan tatapan sayunya yang telah penuh akan nafsu. "Nggh.. la-kukan sajahh.. a-aku sudah.. tidak tahan.." Bahkan untuk membalas kata-kata Mingyu saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Padahal Mingyu belum memulai apa-apa.

Mingyu tersenyum, lantas memberikan kecupan ringan pada dahi Jun. Memberikanya ketenangan sebelum memulai terapinya.

.

.

Jun telah dipindahkan dari kamarnya ke ruangan kedap suara yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Seokmin. Badannya yang kepanasan, terikat di atas sebuah kasur _king size_ , sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menunggu Mingyu menyentuh tubuhnya dan memuaskan dirinya.

Jun senang, kali ini dirinya terbaring di atas sebuah kasur yang besar, bukan terikat pada kursi seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat-saat yang telah lama ia tunggu, akhirnya bisa datang juga.

"Kau tidak berniat melepaskan ikatan di tangankuhh?"

Mingyu sedang melepaskan jas dokternya, kemudian berbalik dan menyeringai menatap Jun. Tanpa perlu membuat Jun menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mingyu segera bergabung bersama Jun di atas kasur, menghimpit tubuh pemuda itu hingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tentu saja akan kulepaskan." Mingyu berbisik tepat di depan wajah Jun, dengan kedua tangan yang telah mengurungnya. "Tapi, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

Jun menelengkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga Mingyu akan merasa gemas melihatnya. "Apa?"

"Kau…" Mingyu membawa jari telunjuknya menelurusi hidung Jun yang runcing. "…tidak diperbolehkan untuk mendominasi permainan." Lalu, menyolek ujung hidungnya.

Jun tertawa. "Aku memang tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk mendominasi." Katanya. "Tenang saja, aku sangat ahli berada di bawah." Jun lalu memajukan bibirnya, membuat bibir mereka yang hanya berjarak sesenti saling bersentuhan. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil menggoda, karena Jun telah berjanji untuk tidak mendominasi.

Dan, permainan mereka pun dimulai dengan ciuman panas yang dalam.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan terapi, masih ada Seokmin yang diminta – diperintah, jika kata itu tidak terlalu kasar – oleh Mingyu untuk tetap berada disana. Bukan sebagai satpam yang menjaga "terapi panas" yang sedang berlangsung di dalam, melainkan untuk melakukan suatu hal.

Ruangan kedap suara yang diminta oleh Mingyu bukanlah ruangan kedap suara biasa, melainkan ruangan kedap suara dengan saklar lampu yang terletak di luar ruangannya. Tidak ada ruangan yang seperti itu di rumah sakit ini, sehingga Seokmin harus membawa Petugas Listrik kemari untuk membuatkan saklarnya di luar ruangan, tepat bersebelahan dengan pintu.

Seokmin mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia harus menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi untuk menurunkan saklar dan memadamkan lampunya, seperti apa yang diminta oleh Mingyu.

.

.

Jun memang diminta berjanji untuk tidak mendominasi, namun ia tidak diminta untuk tidak menjadi agresif.

Setelah bibirnya memerah dan mengkilap dilapisi oleh saliva sebagai hasil dari ciuman panas mereka, kini Mingyu mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang yang dimiliki olehnya. Jun tidak menyukai perlakuan Mingyu yang terlampau lembut. Ia tidak tahan untuk menikmati kenikmatannya secara perlahan. Sehingga, Jun semakin menekan kepala Mingyu ke lehernya. Meminta Mingyu untuk segera meninggalkan bekas disana, dan Mingyu menyanggupinya.

Suhu di ruangan telah terasa semakin meningkat, dengan tubuh Jun yang terasa semakin panas meski tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Ini mungkin terdengar tidak adil, tapi Mingyu telah menggerayangi tubuh Jun, serta memberikan kecupan dan gigitan disana-sini, tanpa melepaskan satu pun pakaian di tubuhnya.

"Nggh.. ti-tidak bisakah.. ahh.. tidak bisakah k-kau lebih cepathh?"

Mingyu menyeringai, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Jun yang semakin penuh akan nafsu. "Tentu. Aku akan mengambil _lube_ dan alat pengamannya."

"Tidak! Ah!" Jun menahan tubuh Mingyu yang bergerak naik untuk tetap menghimpit tubuhnya. "Tidakh perluuh.. langsung saja.. nngghh…" Saking tidak tahannya, Jun bahkan mungkin tidak sadar bahwa Mingyu masih memakai pakaiannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit."

Jun mengangguk gusar bahkan sebelum Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Oh, tolonglah. Tidakkah juga Mingyu mengerti?

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya. Meski telah membaca banyak hal bahkan menonton adegan cara berhubungan tubuh, namun seumur-umur Mingyu belum pernah melakukannya secara langsung. Berbeda dengan Jun yang tak terbilang kalinya, ini adalah kali yang pertama bagi Mingyu. Tentu, ia sering merasa ragu.

Tepat saat Mingyu telah siap untuk memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang milik Jun, lampu tiba-tiba padam.

 _Kerja bagus, Seokmin_.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Segala desahan dari Jun, dalam sekejap tergantikan oleh teriakan dan amukan. Mingyu merasakan perutnya ditendang, membuat dirinya hampir terjungkal dari kasur. Dengan segera, Mingyu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan pergerakan dari Jun.

"Jun, tenanglah." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Jun.

Namun, Jun tidak mau mendengar.

"Aaarrgh! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskaaann!" Teriak Jun hingga suaranya serak. Kedua tangan dan kakinya masih aktif menendang, memukul. Apapun, demi melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan yang menakutinya.

Mingyu mencoba untuk memeluk tubuh Jun, namun rasanya sulit sekali. Kekuatan Jun kadang-kadang bisa menjadi tidak terkendali. "Jun, ini aku doktermu. Kau tidak melupakan suaraku, kan?" Bisik Mingyu lagi.

Sayangnya, bukan suara menenangkan milik Mingyu yang tercerna oleh otaknya. Melainkan, suara-suara dari masa lalu.

"Hiks… Jangan sentuh aku!.. Hiks.. Kumohon, lepasakan!" Jun terisak seiring dengan pergerakan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah, digantikan getaran hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Merasa tidak mampu untuk berbuat apa-apa. Persis seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu.

"Ssstt… Jun, tenanglah. Ini hanya aku, doktermu. Tenanglah." Mingyu mengusap punggung Jun, setelah berhasil memeluk tubuh itu erat.

Jun tersentak. "Dokter?" Katanya dalam suara yang parau. "E-eomma.. dokter, tolong eommaku. Dokter, tolong! Toloooongggg!"

Jun kembali berteriak histeris, namun kali ini Mingyu masih dapat memeluk tubuh paseinnya itu untuk tetap tenang.

"Tolong, dokter. Hiks.. eommakuu…"

"Tentu Jun, kita akan menolong eommamu. Kau jangan khawatir,ya." Kata Mingyu menenangkan, lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jun lebih lama. "Aku akan menolongmu." Bisiknya kemudian.

.

.

Setelah diberikan obat penenang dan dipasangkan pakaian paseinnya, Jun dibawa kembali ke kamar rawatnya oleh Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Setelah ini apa?" Tanya Seokmin.

Mingyu menarik kursi mendekati bangsal, lalu duduk disana. "Kau bisa mulai memproses rekaman pada cctv di ruangan tadi dan berikan hasilnya kepadaku. Aku akan menjaga Jun disini. Traumanya telah kembali, jadi dia pasti akan bermimpi buruk."

Seokmin mengangguk tanpa protes, sebelum berpamitan dan meninggalkan Mingyu disana.

Inilah sebetulnya tujuan Mingyu melakukan "Terapi Praktek Bercinta" yang sebelumnya ditentang oleh Seokmin habis-habisan. Semuanya demi mengembalikan trauma yang pernah dialami oleh Jun. Mingyu harus mengetahui trauma pasiennya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengambil tindakan untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sekarang Mingyu mengerti mengapa Jun tidak memberikan reaksi yang sama ketika lampu kamar rawatnya sengaja dimatikan. Trauma lampu padamnya, hanya kembali ketika dirinya sedang berada dalam situasi sedang bercinta dengan seseorang.

Dan sekarang, Mingyu hanya tinggal menunggu potongan dari masa lalu Jun yang masih hilang melalui mimpi buruk pasiennya tersebut.

 **-TBC-**

Halooo~ terimakasih yaa untuk semua yang udah mendukung cerita ini. Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca, review, like, dan follow :3

Aku baca review kalian semua kok, tapi maaf ga bisa kubalas satu-satu L Anyway, aku seneng banyak yang minta untuk cepet diupdate, fast update. Itu berarti banyak yang suka ceritanya kan? Hehehe. Tapi maaf yaa, maaf bangeett karena aku ga bisa update cepet-cepet. Aku cuma bisa menulis di sela-sela kegiatan perkuliahanku, ya tau lah ya gimana padatnya kuliah. Aku ga janji sih, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk terus mengupdate ff ini, entah itu seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali.

Jadi, dukung terus cerita ini yaa J

Last, review juseyoooo :3


	4. Chapter 4

Note : _**Bold and Italic means flashback.**_

Happy reading~

 **Psychiatric, Lust, and Love**

 **-Chapter 4-**

 ** _Junhui kecil berlari di kegelapan malam. Napasnya terputus-putus, akibat kelelahan sekaligus panik memikirkan bagaimana dirinya nanti akan menghadapi kemarahan ibunya._**

 ** _"YA! Kenapa berhenti?!" Pekiknya pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang membungkuk, berusaha untuk mengatur napas di belakangnya._**

 ** _Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Masih dengan napas yang belum stabil. "Kau berlari terlalu cepat!" Balasnya._**

 ** _Junhui berdecak. "Jika tidak cepat, eommaku akan semakin marah! Ayo!"_**

 ** _Anak laki-laki bertubuh sedikit gempal itu harus memaksakan kaki-kakinya untuk kembali berlari, akibat Junhui yang menarik tangannya secara paksa._**

 ** _Junhui sangat panik. Ia sangat takut jika ibunya sampai marah besar, karena dirinya yang nakal._**

 ** _Sebelum meminta izin untuk bermain bersama Soonyoung pagi tadi, Junhui telah berjanji kepada ibunya bahwa ia akan segera pulang sebelum hari gelap. Namun, akibat keasikan bermain video game keluaran terbaru di rumah Jisoo, Junhui jadi lupa waktu dan tidak menyadari hari telah semakin gelap. Karena terlalu takut dimarahi, alhasil Junhui membawa serta Soonyoung ke rumahnya untuk membantunya mengarang alasan demi meyakinkan ibunya di rumah nanti._**

 ** _Setelah cukup jauh berlari, mereka berdua pun sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar berpagar tinggi milik Keluarga Wen._**

 ** _"Lihat, ibumu sedang tidak ada di rumah! Kita seharusnya tidak perlu berlarian begini!" Protes Soonyoung setelah sebelumnya memukul lengan Junhui demi melampiaskan kekesalannya._**

 ** _Rumah itu gelap, akibat lampu-lampunya yang tidak dinyalakan._**

 ** _Junhui mengerutkan dahi. Ibunya tidak bilang akan pergi kemanapun malam ini. Lagipula, semenjak ayahnya meninggal, ibu Junhui tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendirian di rumah. Junhui selalu diajak jika ibunya memliki keperluan di suatu tempat. Apalagi jika hari telah gelap seperti ini._**

 ** _"Yasudah, aku pulang saja, ya!"_**

 ** _Soonyoung hendak melarikan diri, namun Junhui menahannya._**

 ** _"Tunggu dulu!" Cegah Junhui. "Ibuku mungkin sedang sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan lampu. Sebaiknya kau menemaniku untuk memeriksanya ke dalam."_**

 ** _Soonyoung belum sempat memberikan jawaban, dan Junhui telah mendorong pagar di depannya dengan tangan yang satunya lagi menarik tangan Soonyoung untuk ikut bersamanya._**

 ** _Junhui masih mengamati rumahnya yang kekurangan penerangan. Mencoba menerka-nerka kesibukan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh ibunya sampai-sampai lupa untuk menyalakan lampu. Beruntung lampu teras rumahnya merupakan lampu otomatis, yang memiliki sensor untuk menyala sendiri ketika ada orang di sekitar. Junhui jadi tidak kesulitan untuk memutar kenop pintu._**

 ** _"Eomma, aku pu–"_**

 ** _Anak laki-laki pemilik rumah itu tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lidahnya, tidak, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kelu. Seketika kedua sekawan itu membeku di tempat masing-masing, dengan kedua mata yang serentak membesar, serta mulut yang menganga lebar akibat keterkejutan yang luar biasa._**

 ** _"EOMMAAA!" Pekik Junhui, membahana di seluruh penjuru rumahnya yang gelap dan sepi._**

 ** _Junhui berlari, bermaksud menggapai tubuh ibunya yang tergeletak kaku di lantai dan bersimbah darah. Namun, sepasang tangan menariknya. Membuat tubuh Junhui terangkat dari lantai, lantas berhadapan dengan sepasang mata yang berkilat. Hanya sepasang mata, sementara bagian wajah yang lain tidak dapat ia lihat akibat tertutup kain._**

 ** _"Halo, manis." Sapa seseorang asing itu santai, sementara tubuh Junhui telah bergetar hebat ketakutan. Junhui tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan siapa pula orang yang berani mengangkat tubuhnya ini. Yang Junhui tahu, suaranya terdengar nyaring seperti suara seorang wanita. "Hey, apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana dan membiarkan anak itu menelepon polisi?" Lanjutnya, setelah menolehkan kepala kepada seseorang lagi yang wajahnya juga ditutupi oleh kain._**

 ** _Merasa dirinya yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya, Soonyoung mundur beberapa langkah secara perlahan._**

 ** _"AAAHHH!"_**

 ** _Hingga gerak-geriknya diketahui, dan Soonyoung tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berlari. Menghindar dari kejaran sekuat yang ia bisa._**

 ** _"Nah, sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang!" Kata wanita itu lagi._**

 ** _Sedetik kemudian, Junhui merasakan punggungnya menabrak lantai keramik yang dingin. Kedua tangannya telah terikat di atas kepala, hingga Junhui harus menggunakan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk menendang demi melindungi diri._**

 ** _"Jangan bergerak!"_**

 ** _"Lepaskaaan! Lepaskan akuuu!"_**

 ** _"Kubilang jangan bergerak!"_**

 ** _"Akh!"_**

 ** _Untuk sesaat, Junhui berhenti bergerak. Rasa perih seperti dicambuk menjalari tubuhnya. Ia mendesis ketika orang asing itu akhirnya melepaskan kain yang menutupi wajahnya, menunjukkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Junhui tidak dapat mengenali wajahnya akibat penerangan yang buruk, namun ia dapat melihat sebuah seringaian disana._**

 ** _"Satu cambukan tiap kali kau berani melawan." Katanya. Junhui bersumpah itu adalah nada paling mengerikan yang pernah ia dengar. "Oh, tunggu sebentar."_**

 ** _Wanita itu melenggang ke arah pintu, dan menutupnya. Mematikan segala akses masuknya cahaya, hingga ruangan benar-benar menjadi gelap gulita. Junhui bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wanita itu dapat kembali kepada tubuhnya, bahkan sekarang menindihnya._**

 ** _Junhui sudah berteriak hingga kerongkongannya sakit. Tubuhnya juga sudah terkena cambukan berkali-kali akibat terlalu sering melawan. Maka, ketika jari-jari ramping itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, Junhui sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain mengalirkan air mata dan terisak memanggil ibunya._**

.

.

"Eomma… _hiks_ … eomma…"

"Jun?"

"Eomma… _hiks_ … tolong aku eomma… _hiks_ … tolong aku…"

"Jun? Hey, bangunlah. Tidak perlu khawatir, ada aku disini."

Mingyu menepuk pipi Jun yang basah beberapa kali. Mencoba menyadarkan pasiennya dari mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan.

Semenjak Jun mengeluarkan kata pertama dalam tidurnya, dengan dahi berkerut dalam serta keringat dingin yang membanjiri, Mingyu telah berada disana menemaninya. Mengamatinya. Dari setiap kata dan kegelisahan yang disuarakan oleh Jun, sedikit banyak Mingyu mulai mengerti dengan apa yang telah Jun lewati di masa lalunya. Sebuah tragedi yang membekaskan trauma.

Jun masih belum membuka matanya, hingga Mingyu terpaksa harus menepuk pipi Jun sedikit lebih keras lagi.

"Jun? Kau dengar aku, kan? Kumohon, bangunlah."

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu mulai membuka. Menampakkan pupil yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sampai pandangannya jatuh kepada wajah khawatir Mingyu, Jun segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu dan terisak di dadanya.

"Dokter… _hiks_ … aku takut…"

Mingyu dapat merasakan tubuh Jun bergetar di dalam pelukannya. "Sshh… tenanglah, Jun. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku ada disini bersamamu." Ia mengusap punggung, serta belakang kepala Jun bergantian demi menenangkannya.

Jun semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Orang itu… _hiks_ … orang itu yang telah m-membunuh eommaku. _Hiks_ … D-dokter… orang itu… d-dia melakukan sesuatu pada t-tubuhku.. _hiks_ … aku takut, dokter! Aku takut!"

Isakan Jun semakin menjadi, mengoyak keheningan di malam itu. Mengiris hati siapa saja yang dapat mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali Mingyu. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberikan rasa aman yang dibutuhkan oleh pasiennya. Oh, benar. Bukan hanya sekedar pasien, melainkan seseorang yang telah menjadi prioritasnya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Ketika merasa tangisan Jun mulai mereda, Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, lantas menangkupkan wajah Jun yang sembab dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jun. Percaya padaku." Bisiknya lembut.

Mingyu membawa kedua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air yang membasahi pipi Jun, kemudian menarik wajah Jun mendekat untuk memberikannya kecupan di dahi.

Jun menutup matanya. Menikmati bibir Mingyu yang menempel pada dahinya, pada kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup, pada hidungnya, dan terakhir pada bibirnya. Sesungguhnya, detakan yang dihasilkan oleh jantungnya masih terlalu cepat akibat rasa takut yang belum hilang. Ingatan-ingatan mengerikan itu juga masih berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Namun perlakuan Mingyu membuat dirinya seakan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tidak seperti waktu dulu, kini Jun merasa akhirnya ada seseorang yang siap memberikan punggungnya sebagai perisai, tempat dimana ia dapat berlindung.

Jun membuka matanya setelah suara Mingyu mulai terdengar kembali.

"Sekarang, istirahatlah. Aku tahu menangis membuatmu Lelah."

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Jun pelan untuk kembali berbaring pada ranjangnya. Ia kemudian berdiri, bermaksud mengambil jarum suntik, namun Jun menahan tangannya.

"Dokter… tidak akan kemana-mana, kan?" Tanyanya, dengan suara yang masih parau.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku akan menjagamu disini."

Dengan tangan sebelah kanan yang masih digenggam oleh Jun, Mingyu terpaksa harus memberikan suntikan dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak langsung menyuntik lengan Jun, melainkan pada tabung infusnya. Ia tidak ingin rasa sakit dari jarum suntik justru akan membuatnya _shock_.

Mingyu kembali pada bangkunya. Menunggu, selagi obat penenang yang diberikan pada Jun bereaksi dan membantunya memejamkan mata.

Setelah merasa Jun telah jauh memasuki alam mimpinya – kali ini semoga saja mimpi yang lebih menyenangkan – pelan-pelan Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangan Jun dari pergelangan tangannya. Mingyu sebetulnya tidak ingin berbohong dan meninggalkan Jun sendirian di kamarnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin ia lakukan, sebelum seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka dari kaca jendela tersebut pergi semakin jauh.

.

.

Seseorang berdiri di balik kaca jendela kamar rawat pasien bernomor 203. Ia telah berdiri disana bahkan sebelum pasien tersebut mengigau dalam tidurnya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana ketakutannya pasien itu, merasakan rintihan yang turut menyayat hatinya. Hingga pasien itu kembali terlelap, barulah ia dapat bernapas dengan tenang.

"Dia telah mengingat semuanya." Gumamnya pelan. "Memang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk tidak mengacaukan kehidupannya lagi."

Ia menaikkan tudung kepala jaketnya, lantas berbalik dan mengambil langkah pergi. Namun tentu, ia tidak dapat pergi semudah itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik bahunya, hingga membuatnya berbalik.

"Selamat malam, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Suara Mingyu yang berat dan tegas membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar melebarkan matanya. Hanya satu detik, Karena detik berikutnya Baekhyun dapat kembali mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya untuk tersenyum.

"Oh, selamat malam, Dokter Kim." Balasnya santai. Mencoba terlihat rileks, sambil menerka-nerka apa arti dari senyuman Mingyu yang tidak biasa itu.

"Apa anda kemari untuk menjenguk pasienku? Akan kuberitahu bahwa rumah sakit ini sebetulnya memperbolehkan pasiennya untuk dijenguk kapan saja, jadi anda tidak perlu bersusah payah bersembunyi di balik jendela, Baekhyun-ssi." Tutur Mingyu, sementara Baekhyun diam saja. "Ah, haruskah anda kupanggil dengan Nyonya Byun? Tapi, rasanya aneh sekali memanggil anda nyonya sementara anda tidak mengggunakan riasan di wajah."

Baekhyun melontarkan tawa renyahnya. Entah apa maksud dari guyonan Mingyu barusan, ia masih tetap berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat santai. "Kau bisa saja, Dokter Kim. Ya, sebetulnya aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Junhuiku mendapatkan perawatan yang baik disini. Jadi, aku sengaja tidak memberitahu pihak rumah sakit, termasuk dirimu, untuk "mengintai" disini."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening. "Oh? Kupikir, semenjak memiliki niat untuk membuangnya ke jalan, kau sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi." Ujar Mingyu. "Kecuali jika ada hal lain yang sebetulnya menjadi tujua utamamu kemari. Benar begitu, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menyeringai seperti seekor rubah yang ketahuan mencuri. Sementara Mingyu yang tidak mau kalah dalam menyeringai, juga ikut membalas seringaian itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kurasa, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mengenang masa lalu anda, Baekhyun-ssi. Berkenan untuk menceritakannya padaku?"

.

.

 ** _Mengejar satu orang anak kecil di dalam kegelapan dan lautan semak-semak sungguh menyusahkan. Baekhyun bahkan harus melepas kain yang menutupi wajahnya, demi memperleluasa pergerakannya._**

 ** _"Hei, tunggu!" Teriak Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, bagaimana bisa anak bertubuh gempal itu memiliki kecepatan berlari yang luar biasa. "Dapat kau!"_**

 ** _"AAKK! Lepaskan akuu! Lepaskaaaann!"_**

 ** _Baekhyun berusaha menghindari setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang dilayangkan oleh anak bertubuh gempal yang kini telah berhasil terkurung di dalam dekapannya. Meski memukul ke segala arah dengan asal, namun pukulan anak itu terasa menyakitkan juga di tubuh Baekhyun. Jika tidak segera dihentikan, bisa-bisa tubuhnya akan dipenuhi oleh lebam dan benjol setelah ini._**

 ** _"Hey, hey, tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bujuknya. Well, mungkin hanya akan sedikit jeweran atau cubitan jika anak ini tidak juga berhenti memberontak._**

 ** _"Kau bohong! Kau paman yang jahat! Kau pasti akan membunuhku, kan? Lepaskan akuuu… kumohooon… huaaa…" Kini anak kecil itu mulai meraung-raung dan menangis._**

 ** _Baekhyun berdecak, lantas menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi anak itu. "Yak! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk menangis?"_**

 ** _Anak kecil itu menghentikan tangisannya sesaat, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan teriakan yang lebih kencang sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya. "Benarkan kau berbohong! Katanya tidak akan menyakitiku… huuuaaa…"_**

 ** _Baekhyun menjadi gelapan dibuatnya. "M-maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku ini paman yang baik, jadi jangan takut. Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon."_**

 ** _Sepertinya bujukan Baekhyun yang kali ini berhasil, karena anak kecil itu sudah benar-benar menghentikan tangisannya. Walaupun tatapan matanya masih memancarkan kecurigaan, namun hal itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun menghela napas lega._**

 ** _"Dengarkan aku, kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu, kan?"_**

 ** _Mata anak kecil itu kembali berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat bahwa teman sebangkunya itu, saat ini sedang berada dalam bahaya. "Junhui…" Cicitnya._**

 ** _Sebelum tangisan anak itu kembali pecah, Baekhyun buru-buru menyodorkan sebuah ponsel ke hadapan wajahnya. "Ini, teleponlah polisi." Titah Baekhyun. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung bersama mereka._**

 ** _Anak kecil itu melontarkan pandangannya pada ponsel dan wajah Baekhyun secara bergantian, dengan bola matanya yang membesar. Dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi, kan? Matanya tidak salah melihat pisau sebagai ponsel, kan?_**

 ** _"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat hubungi polisi!"_**

 ** _Bentakan tersebut berhasil membangunkan anak kecil itu dari lamunannya. Ya, ini sungguhan ponsel. Ia dapat menekan tombol-tombolnya tanpa membuat jari-jarinya mengeluarkan darah._**

 ** _Sementara anak kecil itu menekan deretan angka pada ponsel yang ia berikan, Baekhyun melepaskan anak itu dari dekapannya. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Pastikan bahwa para polisi itu berhasil menyelamatkan temanmu dan menangkap penjahatnya, ya. Mengerti?"_**

 ** _Meskipun tidak mengerti, namun anak kecil itu mengangguk juga. Membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi dirinya, sampai suara "Halo" dari ponsel kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya._**

 ** _Baekhyun berjalan cepat-cepat, kembali menuju rumah yang tadi sempat menjadi target operasi perampokannya hari ini. Ia hanya dapat mempercayakan semuanya kepada anak kecil itu._**

 ** _"Maafkan aku, noona."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jadi, noonamu memiliki penyakit kejiwaan?"

Mingyu meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di hadapan Baekhyun, sementara dirinya menyesap kopi panas lain yang berada dalam genggamannya. Hari telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, dan Mingyu yakin cerita dari Baekhyun masih panjang. Setidaknya mereka membutuhkan asupan kopi agar tetap terjaga.

"Ya, ia semacam pedofil. Menyukai anak kecil." Kata Baekhyun, lantas ikut menyesap kopi panasnya.

Mingyu kembali kepada kursinya dan mengangguk paham. "Aah… itu sebabnya kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sedikit sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit jiwa. Apa noonamu sebelumnya juga pernah dirawat disana?"

Mingyu sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa yang formal lagi kepada Baekhyun, setelah Baekhyun memintanya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya sebagai seorang teman, bukan sebagai seorang psikiater. Mingyu bahkan telah melepaskan jas dokternya, untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak merasa tertekan.

"Pernah beberapa kali. Beberapa kali itu juga ia berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit. Tapi, malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia berhasil kabur."

Mingyu dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang dan rahangnya yang terkatup rapat. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi kepada kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah polisi datang? Mereka berhasil menangkapnya?" Tanya Mingyu hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Noona… menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan pistol."

.

.

 ** _Baekhyun berjongkok di balik tembok. Berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dan mengintip melalui celah kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka._**

 ** _Polisi-polisi itu telah datang beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan suara gebrakan di pintu, yang berhasil membuat noonanya berdiri, lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya dari menggerayangi si anak pemilik rumah. Sementara seorang polisi mengacungkan senapan ke arahnya, anak kecil bertubuh gempal bersama dua orang polisi lain berlarian menghampiri temannya yang terisak di lantai._**

 ** _Baekhyun terkejut ketika mata anak berubuh gempal itu bertabrakan dengan matanya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus memberikan isyarat agar bocah itu tidak terus menatapinya dan segera pergi dari sana._**

 ** _"Anda sudah terkepung! Turunkan senjata anda!" Titah polisi yang masih mengacungkan senapannya._**

 ** _Sambil menyeringai, wanita itu melemparkan cambuknya ke lantai. Tidak ada yang dapat mengira pergerakan dari wanita itu selanjutnya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, wanita itu lantas mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku belakang celananya. Membuat para polisi yang lain berposisi siaga di tempatnya dengan ikut mengacungkan senapan. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menahan napasnya karena terlalu terkejut._**

 ** _"Saya bilang turunkan senjata anda!" Bentak polisi itu lagi. Suaranya menggelegar di seantero rumah megah yang sepi._**

 ** _Bukannya menurut, wanita itu justru menggelakkan tawa. "Kau ingin aku mendengarkanmu? HAHAHA… Apa kau pikir bisa menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara? HA? HAHAHA…"_**

 ** _Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara tawaan wanita itu yang terdengar. Polisi trsebut sengaja tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa, karena tidak ingin membuat targetnya secara gegabah melayangkan isi peluru ke arahnya atau bahkan kepada rekannya._**

 ** _Suasana menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Terlebih ketika tawa wanita itu mulai mereda, dan ia mendekatkan moncong pistol ke kepala. "Dalam mimpimu!"_**

 ** _DOR!_**

 ** _BRUK!_**

 ** _Baekhyun menahan pekikannya dengan menutupi mulut menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh noonanya ambruk, sementra darah mengucur keluar dari lubang yang tercetak di bagian kanan kepalanya._**

 **Tidak! Tidak! Bukan ini yang aku inginkan!**

 ** _Para polisi berlarian mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri itu. Berteriak-teriak memanggil medis, sebelum memeriksa napas atau mungkin denyut nadi yang masih berdetak._**

 **Aku hanya ingin noona berhenti merampok, membunuh. Aku hanya ingin menjaga masa depan anak-anak yang lain. Aku hanya… aku tidak ingin noona mati.**

 ** _Polisi itu menggeleng ketika sebuah tandu yang dibawa para perawat medis datang. Tubuh wanita itu kemudian dibaringkan di atas tandu dan ditutupi dengan kain putih. Darahnya masih berceceran di lantai bahkan ketika tandu tersebut telah dibawa kembali._**

 **Noona mati. Dan akulah yang membunuhnya.**

 ** _Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Membiarkan bobot tubuhnya ditopang oleh dinding yang berada di balik punggung. Membiarkan penyesalan menggerogoti tubuhnya sampai ke ubun-ubun._**

 ** _Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk itu. Semua adalah salahnya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa kakaknya menyimpan sebuah pistol. Bahwa kakaknya memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melepaskan pelatuk tepat di kepala. Ya, seharusnya Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Seharusnya ia menjadi adik yang baik._**

 ** _"Aargh!" Baekhyun meninju dinding dengan tangan terkepal. Pening dengan segala kegelisahan yang bergantian memenuhi pikirannya._**

 ** _Baekhyun kemudian berjalan lunglai menjauhi rumah yang kini semakin dipenuhi oleh suara sirine yang memekakkan. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam yang sunyi dan gelap. Membiarkan dinginnya angin malam membelai tubuhnya, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengeratkan jaket. Baekhyun terus berjalan meski tanpa tujuan._**

 ** _Seharusnya sekarang ia kembali ke rumah hiburan milik kakaknya. Menghitung uang hasil merampok, memesan peti dan karangan bunga untuk pemakaman. Bukannya terus-terusan menyesali diri dengan menikmati kesepian._**

 ** _Sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melanjutkan hidup tanpa seorang kakak. Bagaimana menghadapi hari sebatang kara di dunia yang kejam. Apa sebaiknya ia menyusul kakak dan orang tuanya saja? Jalan raya sudah berada di depan matanya, lengkap dengan truk yang terlihat melaju dari jauh. Tinggal beberapa kali melangkah, dan tubuhnya pasti akan terkapar bersimbah darah seperti sang kakak tadi._**

 ** _"Hiks… hiks…"_**

 ** _Sekarang bahkan ia mulai menangis. Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan membasahi pipinya yang membeku kedinginan._**

 ** _"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"_**

 ** _Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan ini, mengapa isakannya terdengar seperti isakan anak kecil?_**

 ** _"Hiks… eomma… hiks…"_**

 ** _Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang anak kecil yang menangis sesenggukkan sambil memeluk lututnya._**

 ** _"Astaga!" Baekhyun terkesiap. Anak itu adalah anak pemilik rumah yang dirampoknya tadi. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa berada sendirian disini, yang jelas dirinya harus segera melarikan diri sebelum anak itu mengenalinya._**

 ** _"Eomma… hiks… eomma jangan tinggalkan aku…"_**

 ** _Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan kembali melirik ke belakang. Anak itu pasti tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, sama seperti dirinya. Tegakah Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendirian di jalanan, di malam sedingin ini?_**

 ** _Tidak, ia tidak akan tega._**

 ** _Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil langkah kembali untuk menghampiri anak itu. Tuhan pasti mempertemukan mereka agar Baekhyun dapat membayar kesalahannya._**

 ** _"Hey, nak?"_**

 ** _Anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab, serta hidungnya yang memerah. "Eomma?" Lirihnya._**

 ** _"Eh? Aku… bukan…"_**

 ** _"Eomma!" Anak kecil itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Erat sekali sampai Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk melepaskannya. "Eomma… jangan tinggalkan aku… ja… ngan…"_**

 ** _Baekhyun merasakan bobot tubuh anak itu yang memberat. Buru-buru ia menopang tubuh anak itu yang semakin merosot, dan mendapati bahwa anak itu telah tidak sadarkan diri._**

 ** _"Hey! Hey, nak!... siapa tadi namanya… Ah, Junhui! Hey, bangunlah Junhui!"_**

 ** _Baekhyun memberikan pukulan-pukulan ringan di pipi anak itu, namun tidak ada pergerakan berarti. Kedua telapak tangannya bahkan terasa sangat dingin. Baekhyun piker anak itu telah mati, namun dadanya masih terlihat naik turun. Mungkin hanya pingsan._**

 ** _Baekhyun rasa, untuk saat ini, tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari pada rumah hiburan milik kakaknya itu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan tatapan yang kosong. "Mulai hari itu Junhui menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku harus menggantikan noona demi menjalankan rumah hiburan miliknya, untuk menyambung hidup kami berdua. Mulai memakai riasan wajah, dan memanfaatkan kecanduan Junhui akan seks dengan mengajarkannya menjadi seorang penghibur." Jeda beberapa saat, dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menginterupsi. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi alasanku membuka mata di setiap pagi, hanyalah demi memastikan bahwa ingatan Junhui di masa lalunya tidak pernah kembali lagi."

Mingyu bersedekap. "Junhui telah mengingat semuanya sekarang." Katanya.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku melihatnya. Dan, aku bersyukur, saat ingatannya kembali, ada kau yang berada di dekatnya." Kemudian ia tersenyum. Mingyu berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah senyuman paling tulus dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mingyu pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih karena telah bersedia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau bahkan tidak berbohong atau menyembunyikan apapun seperti pertemuan pertama kita dulu." Ujar Mingyu tulus.

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya. "Jangan senang dulu. Aku melakukannya hanya demi diriku sendiri dan Junhui. Tidak ada alasan lain."

Mendengar itu, Mingyu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. "Tentu saja. Semuanya memang hanya demi dirimu dan Junhui."

Tak lama Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menyampirkan kembali tudung jaketnya ke kepala. "Kurasa ini saatnya aku untuk pergi."

"Kau akan kembali ke rumah hiburan noona-mu?" Tanya Mingyu, yang juga ikut berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya enggan. "Entahlah. Yang jelas, setelah ini, aku harus membereskan apa yang seharusnya telah kukerjakan sejak lama. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku jika kau mau. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Merasa lucu dengan perlakukan si Dokter Tampan yang tiba-tiba menaruh simpati akibat kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan. "Itu tidak perlu." Katanya kemudian, lantas berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Oh, aku lupa satu hal." Kata Baekhyun lagi, setelah menghentikan langkahnya. "Bisa kupercayakan Junhui kepadamu, kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk bahkan sebelum kalimat itu selesai diucapkan. "Aku pasti akan menjaga Junhui." Jawab Mingyu penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun tersenyum di balik bahunya. "Haa… baguslah! Aku benar-benar merasa tenang sekarang." Katanya sambil meregangkan tangan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkah dan melambai tanpa menoleh kembali. "Sampai jumpa lagi, ya, Dokter Kim!"

Mingyu hanya diam memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh, sampai menghilang di balik pintu. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu hatinya. Mungkin sebuah penyesalan akibat terlalu lama menyadari seberapa kesepiannya punggung itu.

Atau mungkin tentang kata-kata Baekhyun yang terakhir.

"Memang apa yang ingin dikerjakannya setelah ini?" Gumam Mingyu sembari mengusap-usap dagu. "Gerak-geriknya sangat aneh. Apa mungkin… Jun?"

Mingyu tersentak, lantas segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar rawat Jun. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak. Darah berdesir cepat dan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

Setelah melihat papan bertuliskan nomor 203, Mingyu mendorongnya cepat-cepat, hanya untuk mendapati kamar Jun yang kosong.

"Sial!" Umpat Mingyu.

Kamar Jun kosong. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Jun di kamarnya. Selang infusnya terlepas, membuat darah berceceran dimana-mana. Darah itu masih berwarna merah segar, itu artinya Jun masih belum pergi terlalu jauh. Dengan dipenuhi rasa khawatir yang semakin membuncah, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengikuti setiap tetes darah yang tertinggal sebagai jejak di lantai. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan harapan, tetesan-tetesan ini akan membawanya kepada Jun.

Mingyu masih berlari. Terus berlari, bahkan setelah menabrak satu, dua perawat yang membawa peralatan medis. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menoleh ketika Seokmin – yang menjadi salah satu dari perawat yang ia tabrak – berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Telinganya terasa tuli, karena inderanya hanya ia fokuskan untuk mencari Jun saja.

Sampai di trotoar, kepala Mingyu bergerak aktif mencari-cari sosok berseragam pakaian rumah sakit yang mungkin saja menjadi satu dari bagian kerumunan tersebut.

Matahari telah mengintip dari ufuk timur. Hari sudah pagi, dan jalanan tiba-tiba saja menjadi ramai, membuat Mingyu menjadi kesulitan bergerak, serta menganggu jarak pandangnya. Meski sulit, namun Mingyu tetap berusaha menemukan Junhui-nya.

Hingga sesosok laki-laki berpakain putih khas seorang pasien, yang berjalan tidak stabil, tertangkap oleh pandangan Mingyu.

"Jun!" Pekik Mingyu.

Tak jauh di depan sosok Jun, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun – dengan jaket hitamnya yang masih jelas dalam ingatan Mingyu – sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. Sepertinya Jun mengikuti Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Entah kemana tujuan Baekhyun, setidaknya Mingyu dapat sedikit bernapas lega karena Jun masih baik-baik saja.

Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekat ke arah Jun. Semakin dekat, Mingyu semakin dapat mendengarkan panggilan "Eomma" yang masih terus Jun rapalkan di setiap langkahnya. Namun sekali pun Baekhyun tidak pernah menoleh.

 _Ting!_

Lampu merah bagi pejalan kaki.

Mingyu bersyukur, lampu berubah menjadi merah tepat pada waktunya. Jika Baekhyun berhenti, maka Jun juga akan berhenti, dan Mingyu akan lebih cepat memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Jun.

Namun, anehnya Baekhyun tidak berhenti. Ia terus berjalan bahkan ketika sebuah truk semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan Jun masih mengikutinya.

Mingyu tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain mempercepat dan memperlebar langkah. Ia harus segera sampai kepada Jun bagaimana pun caranya. Bagaimana pun, bahkan jika harus menabrak dan dirutuki oleh pejalan kaki berkali-kali.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Seharusnya Mingyu tahu arti dari gerak-gerik aneh Baekhyun. Seharusnya Mingyu dapat mengetahuinya lebih awal. Baekhyun dengan jelas memberitahunya, namun Mingyu terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap pesan yang ia berikan.

Hal yang ingin Baekhyun kerjakan sejak lama, tentu adalah mengakhiri hidupnya.

Mingyu sampai tepat ketika Jun hampir melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari trotoar. Ia berhasil menarik tangan Jun, dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam dekapan Mingyu yang lebih aman.

Namun, Baekhyun…

BRAAKKK!

…tidak dapat mengelak. Tubuhnya terhempas ke aspal jalanan, lantas berlumuran darah.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Kemacetan terjadi, dan para pejalan kaki lain menghentikan segala bentuk aktifasnya akibat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Di pinggir trotoar, Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, menutupi kedua mata Jun dengan telapak tangan. Mencoba melindungi Jun dari mimpi buruknya yang lain. Mencoba mencegah tangisannya.

Namun Mingyu terlambat. Jun telah melihat semuanya. Ia melihat bagaimana sosok yang paling ia rindukan itu melayang dan terhempas hingga mengeluarkan darah. Jun melihat semuanya. Semua kejadian mengerikan seperti waktu ia kecil dulu, melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi berlumuran darah. Apa ini artinya Jun akan sendirian lagi?

Setitik air berhasil lolos dari mata Jun yang ditutupi.

"Eom… ma…"

 **-TBC-**

Duh, maafkan author, balik-balik ceritanya jadi tragis gini -,- Anyway, terimakasih untuk yang udah baca, review, like, dan follow cerita ini yaa :3 Kalau ga ada perubahan alur cerita, rencananya ff PLL ini akan selesai di chapter ke lima huehehe. Soo tetep stay tuned dan sabar menanti yah!

Last,

Review juseyooo :3


	5. Chapter 5

**-Psychiatric, Lust, and Love-**

 **Chapter 5**

Junhui membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati langit-langit kamar rawatnya yang berwarna putih. Ia menoleh ke samping. Seingatnya tadi ada Dokter Mingyu yang berjanji untuk menemaninya disini. Namun ia justru mendapati kursi di samping bangsalnya tersebut kosong.

Junhui masih melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, demi menemukan sosok seorang Mingyu, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan tersebut, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Dokter…"

Mulai merasa frustasi, Junhui mendudukkan dirinya. Ia merasa kehilangan. Biasanya, setiap kali terbangun dari tidur, senyuman di wajah Mingyu adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya. Sebelumnya, ia juga tidak pernah dibiarkan sendirian di kamar. Haruskah ia keluar dan mencari Mingyu?

Entahlah, Junhui tidak merasa ia dapat melakukannya seorang diri.

Junhui kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Benar juga, melalui kaca jendela yang transparan, ia dapat melihat siapa saja berlalu-lalang di depan kamarnya. Jadi, ia tidak perlu keluar untuk mencari Mingyu. Ia hanya perlu menunggu sosok Mingyu berjalan disana, dan kemudian memanggilnya.

Dengan bertopang dagu, Junhui memperhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan. Ada paman berambut putih yang berjalan sambil tertawa sendiri. Ada anak laki-laki yang berlarian dengan tangan terlentang. Oh, Ada laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti dokter! Sayang sekali, ternyata itu bukan Dokter Mingyu-nya. Kemudian, ada laki-laki yang berpakaian perawat. Ada laki-laki yang memakai jaket hitam dengan tudung kepala.

Tunggu.

Junhui merasa tidak asing dengan wajah laki-laki yang memakai jaket hitam itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya demi memperjelas pandangan.

"Eomma!"

Astaga, itu adalah eommanya! Meski tanpa riasan wajah, Junhui sangat yakin itu adalah eommanya. Tapi mengapa eommanya tidak mengunjunginya ke kamar ini? Eommanya masih terus saja berjalan sembari merapatkan jaket.

Merasa eommanya berjalan semakin menjauh, Junhui bergegas turun dari bangsal. Mencabut paksa selang infus yang menahan langkahnya. Meski dengan darah yang bercecer, Junhui tetap berlari mengejar eommanya.

"Eom-akh!"

Junhui ingin berteriak, namun sia-sia. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali, hingga ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Jadilah, ia hanya dapat bercicit, memanggil-manggil eommanya, berlarian dengan kaki yang telanjang tanpa alas. Beberapa kali bahunya menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Semakin membuat langkahnya tidak stabil, terlebih ketika ia telah keluar dari area rumah sakit.

Eommanya masih belum juga berhenti, bahkan semakin mempercepat langkah hingga membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menjauh. Beruntung, Junhui masih dapat menandai eommanya, meski telah tenggelam di antara lautan pejalan kaki yang semakin lama jumlahnya semakin tak terhitung.

Kaki-kaki Junhui sudah terasa sangat sakit, namun ia tidak dapat berhenti. Ia tidak boleh berhenti sebelum berhasil menggapai eommanya.

 _Ting!_

Semua orang berhenti. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar eommanya berhenti, menunggu di pinggiran jalan. Namun, tidak dengan eommanya.

Eommanya keluar dari trotoar dan masuk ke badan jalan. Jadi, Junhui mengikutinya.

Ia baru saja hendak melangkah keluar dari trotoar, ketika sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya, lantas menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

BRAAKKK!

Tepat ketika sebuah truk melaju, membanting tubuh eommanya hingga terbentur aspal jalanan. Junhui melihat eommanya berlumuran darah. Persis seperti kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Junhui merasakan pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap akibat telapak tangan yang menghalangi matanya. Untuk apa telapak tangan ini? Ia sudah melihat semuanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan ditinggal sendirian lagi setelah ini.

Setitik air berhasil lolos dari mata Jun yang ditutupi.

"Eom… ma…"

Junhui tidak tahan. Seperti ada batu besar yang menghantam dadanya, memberikannya rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bahkan terasa lebih perih dari tangan dan kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"EOMMA! EOMMAAA! EOMMAAAAA!"

Junhui berteriak dengan suara parau, memberontak minta dilepaskan. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan eommanya sendirian disana. Ia harus menyelamatkan eommanya.

"Jun, kau tidak boleh kesana!"

Suara Dokter Mingyu. Junhui melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya dan berbalik. "D-dokter… Dokter, tolong eommaku! Tolong eommaku, dokter! Cepat, tolong eommaku!" Pintanya dengan suara serak. Ia bahkan sampai menarik-narik kerah baju Mingyu, agar dokter itu dapat segera bergerak dari tempatnya.

Namun Mingyu justru mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya. "Seokmin yang akan menolongnya, Jun. Kita sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu sekarang. Kau juga terluka."

Junhui tersentak. Gerakan tangannya di kerah pakaian dokter itu terhenti dan merosot turun. Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Dokter Mingyu-nya tidak bersedia untuk menolong eommanya.

Junhui mengambil langkah mundur, sebelum akhirnya berlari sekuat mungkin. Menghampiri eommanya yang telah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang.

"Jun!"

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

Mingyu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ponsel. "Seokmin? Datang ke penyebrangan jalan di dekat rumah sakit kita sekarang juga! Baekhyun tertabrak truk!"

" _Baekhyun? Baekhyun siapa?_ "

"Pria berias wajah tebal! Cepat datang kemari! Selamatkan dia dan bawa ke rumah sakit! Aku harus mengurus Jun."

" _Baik. A– "_

Mingyu memutuskan sambungan, lantas berlari menyusul Jun. Jun seharusnya tidak boleh melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah. Trauma dari masa lalunya masih belum hilang, dan keadaan ini pasti akan memperparah traumanya.

Maka, mau tidak mau, Mingyu terpaksa menarik Jun yang sedang berlutut di samping Baekhyun. Yang sedang mengguncang-guncang badan berlumuran darah itu, memanggil-manggilnya untuk kembali terbangun.

"Jun, ayo kita kembali." Bujuk Mingyu saat menarik lengan Jun, namun Jun menepisnya dan masih terus menangis.

Mingyu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Jun dan menyampirkannya di atas bahunya. Jun tentu menolak dan meronta minta diturunkan. Meski badannya terasa sakit akibat tangan dan kaki Jun yang bergerak aktif menyerangnya, namun Mingyu tetap berlari, menjauhkan Jun dari mimpi buruknya yang kian menakutkan.

 _Maafkan aku, Jun. Aku juga berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada eomma-mu._

.

.

Jun sudah kembali terlelap di atas bangsalnya. Tangan dan kakinya yang terluka telah diobati dan diperban dengan rapih. Hanya tersisa satu. Luka di hatinya masih menganga, dan Mingyu masih belum tahu harus dengan apa menyembuhkannya. Mingyu hanya mampu memberikan obat bius demi menenangkan raganya. Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " Seokmin menyambut panggilan Mingyu dari depan ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Tanya Mingyu. Ada nada lelah disana. Wajar saja, Mingyu belum terlelap selama dua hari berturut-turut.

" _Dia sedang berada di ruang ICU sekarang. Dokter sedang mengoperasinya. Dokter bilang organ bagian dalam tubuhnya mengalami luka yang sangat parah._ "

Mingyu menghela napas, lantas memijati pelipisnya. "Baiklah, kabari aku lagi jika operasinya telah selesai."

" _Baik. Kau beristirahatlah. Nada suaramu terdengar sangat lelah._ "

Mingyu mengangguk, meskipun tahu bahwa Seokmin tidak akan dapat melihatnya. "Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk tidur sebentar."

" _Itu bagus. Jaljayo, uri Mingyu~_ "

Mingyu mendengus, lantas memutuskan sambungan. Sahabatnya yang satu itu, bagaimana bisa dia masih dapat menggodanya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mingyu mengaku membencinya, namun ia tidak dapat menahan seulas senyum kecil yang memaksa muncul di wajah lelahnya.

Ya, sekarang apa yang dapat Mingyu lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan mengharapkan kabar baik dari Seokmin.

Mingyu kemudian menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu Jun, serta menggenggam tangannya. Membiarkan detak jantung Jun menjadi nyanyian pengantar tidurnya. Membiarkan deru napas Jun yang hangat menelenakannya. Mingyu terlelap dengan sangat nyenyak, meski masih dalam posisi terduduk.

.

.

 _Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…_

 _Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…_

Mingyu terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya, lantas bergegas menggapai-gapai ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

"Yeoboseyo? Seokmin?"

" _Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga! Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa operasinya telah selesai dan pria berias wajah tebal telah melewati masa kritisnya. Dia kini telah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat, tapi sayangnya masih belum siuman."_

Ada sedikit beban yang menguap. Mingyu merasa dadanya terasa sedikit lebih ringan setelah mendengar laporan dari Seokmin tersebut.

"Syukurlah. Seokmin, aku masih bisa memintamu untuk terus berjaga disana sampai dia siuman, kan?"

" _Tentu. Aku akan disini untuk menjaganya."_

"Bagus. Kabari aku bila terjadi sesuatu."

" _Aye Aye, Captain!"_

Mingyu lagi-lagi mendengus membalas candaan sahabat sekaligus asistennya itu, sebelum memutuskan sambungan, dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada bangsal untuk memeriksa apakah efek dari obat bius yang ia suntikan pada Jun telah habis atau belum.

Oh, sepertinya sudah.

Mingyu mendapati Jun telah membuka matanya yang melihat ke atas. Sedang mengamati langit-langit sepertinya.

Tanpa sadar bibir Mingyu membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, untuk membuatnya lebih dekat lagi dengan Jun.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun?" Bisiknya.

Namun, Jun tidak merespon. Mingyu memajukan bibirnya sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Jun. Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sekarang eommamu sudah diobati di rumah sakit, dan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Dia akan segera sembuh, lalu menjemputmu dari sini. Kau senang, kan?"

Jun masih tidak merespon. Saat itulah Mingyu sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dari Jun. Tatapan matanya hanyalah berupa tatapan kosong.

Mingyu otomatis menegakkan punggungnya. "Jun? Jun, kau dengar aku?" Bahkan setelah tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan oleh Mingyu pun, Jun masih diam tidak merespon.

Mingyu mengusap kepalanya frustasi. Apa lagi yang terjadi pada Jun sekarang?

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Jun bersikap seperti mayat hidup. Tidak mau berbicara, tidak mau merespon. Hanya cairan dari selang infus yang menutrisi tubuhnya. Mingyu bahkan harus memberikan obat tidur padanya setiap malam. Karena jika tidak begitu, Jun tidak akan mau tertidur.

Sudah tiga hari juga Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan koma. Mingyu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Seokmin, menanyai perkembangan kondisi Baekhyun. Namun sampai saat ini, Seokmin masih belum mengabarkan perkembangan yang berarti.

Hari ini Mingyu datang ke rumah sakit dengan membawa dua toples besar berisi biskuit cokelat kesukaan Jun. Mingyu tidak berharap cara ini akan berhasil, namun ia sangat ingin melihat senyum di wajah Jun, seperti saat Jun menikmati biskuit cokelat buatannya untuk yang pertama kali.

Saat Mingyu membuka pintu, Jun masih berada di atas bangsalnya. Duduk menyandar, dengan pandangan kosong yang menatap lurus ke depan. Mingyu melangkah masuk.

"Pagi, Junnie~ Lihat, aku membawakan biskuit cokelat untukmu!"

Mingyu mengangkat toplesnya tinggi-tinggi, berharap Jun dapat menoleh dan menyengir kegirangan seperti saat Mingyu mengenalkan biskuit cokelat kepadanya. Sayangnya, Jun bahkan tidak melirik. Mingyu tersenyum getir.

Dokter tampan itu kemudian meletakkan kedua toplesnya di atas nakas. Masih belum menyerah, ia mengeluarkan sepotong biskuit, lantas membawanya mendekat ke arah Jun.

"Mau kusuapi?" Tanyanya, sebelum menyelipkan potongan biskuit itu di antara belahan bibirnya sendiri. "Atau kau ingin memakannya dari mulutku?"

Jun masih saja belum memberikan respon apapun.

Oke, sekarang Mingyu merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia meletakkan kembali potongan biskuit itu ke dalam toplesnya. "Sayang sekali ya, kau sedang tidak ingin memakannya. Padahal aku menambahkan jumlah susunya agar terasa lebih manis."

Mingyu kembali bermonolog.

Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum menggenggam tangan Jun dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Jun, kumohon jangan seperti ini terus. Kalau kau kesal, memberontak saja. Kau boleh mengacaukan seluruh isi kamar ini. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau terluka, menjerit saja. Kalau kau sedih, menangis saja, Jun. Tolong jangan memendamnya sendirian."

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata Jun yang jernih meski memandang kosong.

"Aku tidak mengerti rasanya hancur berkali-kali seperti dirimu, Jun. Tetapi kau bisa mengadukan rasa sakitnya kepadaku."

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari tidak merespon apapun, Jun mengeluarkan air matanya. Membiarkan buliran itu mengaliri pipinya yang semakin menirus.

Mingyu tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak peduli meski tatapan Jun masih sama kosongnya, namun setidaknya hari ini Jun menangis daripada hanya diam. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, demi menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan ibu jari, lantas mendekap Jun erat-erat. Menciumi pucuk kepada Jun beberapa kali, dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. Memberikannya rasa aman, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan Jun tinggal di dalam mimpi buruknya, sendirian.

.

.

Seokmin tidak pernah sedetik pun melepas pandangannya dari pria berias wajah tebal, yang saat ini wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat tanpa riasan wajah. Seokmin tidak ingin melewatkan gerakan sekecil apapun dari tubuh pria itu, yang kini dipenuhi dengan lilitan selang.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan matanya lelah juga.

Ia pun menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, sebelum kembali menegakkan punggung. Memelototi pria berias wajah tebal, hanya untuk mendapati jari-jari tangannya melakukan sedikit pergerakan.

JARI-JARI TANGANNYA MELAKUKAN SEDIKIT PERGERAKAN!

"Oh, Tuhan! Dia sudah siuman!" Pekik Seokmin berlebihan. Ia lantas berdiri, dan menekan-nekan bel di atas bangsal pasien dengan heboh.

Merasa tidak sabaran, Seokmin pun berdecak sebelum keluar dari ruangan untuk mencegat siapa saja sosok dokter yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Dokter! Dokter! Dokter!"

Pria berambut putih yang memakai setelan jas dokter, lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di leher, merasa terkejut bukan main ketika langkahnya dicegat secara tiba-tiba.

"Dokter, tolong periksa pasien di kamar ini. Dia baru saja siuman dari komanya."

Tanpa perlu menunggu dokter itu untuk mengangguk, Seokmin segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya kepada Baekhyun.

Dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Menempelkan stetoskopnya ke dada Baekhyun, serta menyinari pupil mata Baekhyun dengan senter.

"Ya, dia masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi keadaannya sudah stabil." Ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Nanti aku akan kembali lagi bersama dokter yang merawatnya untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Seokmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegirangannya dengan cengiran yang begitu lebar. "Ah, baik. Terima kasih, dokter." Katanya, lalu mempersilahkan dokter tersebut untuk meninggalkannya.

Sesaat setelah dokter tersebut keluar dari kamar rawat, Seokmin segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Mingyu.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"Mingyu! Pria berias wajah tebal telah siuman! Dan kondisinya sudah stabil!" Kata Seokmin bersemangat, hingga tanpa sadar berteriak.

" _Sungguh?! Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?!_ " Balas Mingyu tidak kalah bersemangatnya.

"Ayee… aku bersungguh-sungguh! Cepatlah datang kemari dan lihat keadaannya!"

" _Ya, ya, aku akan segera kesana! Jun eom–tutt tutt…_ "

Seokmin tersenyum memandangi ponselnya. Berita bahagia ini juga pasti akan membuat keadaan Jun menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Saat itu Mingyu masih belum mau melepaskan dekapannya dari Jun, ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Namun, ketika tahu panggilan tersebut adalah dari Seokmin, Mingyu tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi untuk menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Mingyu! Pria berias wajah tebal telah siuman! Dan kondisinya sudah stabil!_ " Suara Seokmin terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Sungguh?! Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?!" Balas Mingyu tidak kalah bersemangatnya.

" _Ayee… aku bersungguh-sungguh! Cepatlah datang kemari dan lihat keadaannya!_ "

"Ya, ya, aku akan segera kesana!" Mingyu segera berpaling kepada Jun. "Jun eommamu sudah siuman! Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, ya?"

Sayangnya, berita bahagia itu pun masih belum mampu mengubah kondisi kejiwaan Jun yang telah terlampau parah. Jun masih diam di tempatnya tanpa memberikan respon apapun.

"Jun? Kau mendengarkanku, kan?" Mingyu beringsut mendekati Jun demi menggenggam tangannya. "Eommamu sudah tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja. Jun, kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi."

Percuma. Mingyu mengusap kepalanya frustasi. Mungkin dengan pertemuan secara langsung, barulah dapat membuat Jun percaya dan menyembuhkan jiwanya. Ya, Mingyu harus segera mempertemukan Jun dan Baekhyun secepatnya.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan cepat-cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Bukan rumah sakit jiwa tempat ia bekerja, melainkan rumah sakit tempat dimana Baekhyun dirawat.

Tadinya, ia ingin membawa serta Jun kemari, namun tidak jadi ketika Seokmin kembali menelepon dirinya untuk mengabarkan kondisi Baekhyun yang mengejutkan setelah siuman.

"Mingyu! Syukurlah kau sudah datang!" Seru Seokmin dari ujung koridor, ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana pria berias wajah tebal dapat berubah menjadi seperti itu setelah siuman. Kupikir jiwanya mungkin mengalami trauma yang sama, seperti apa yang dialami oleh Jun."

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun selesai diperiksa oleh dokter yang merawatnya, Seokmin kira keadaannya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun tidak mengeluh kesakitan atau pun merasa pusing di kepalanya. Namun, ketika Seokmin mulai mengajaknya berbicara, Baekhyun justru tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun. Persis seperti apa yang dialami oleh Jun. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja seperti mayat hidup, Seokmin pun segera menghubungi Mingyu dan memintanya untuk segera datang.

Mingyu masih terus berjalan, membiarkan Seokmin mensejajarkan langkahnya yang lebar-lebar dan cepat. "Apa dia melihatmu saat kau memanggilnya?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

"Iya, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan tatapan kosong."

Mingyu mendengus. "Itu berarti dia tidak sedang mengalami trauma, dia hanya tidak suka melihatmu."

Seokmin berhenti sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu, sebelum kembali mensejajarkan langkah. Mingyu pikir ini lelucon?

"Kenapa tidak suka? Memangnya aku salah apa?" Pekik Seokmin tidak terima.

"Aku tahu alasannya." Kata Mingyu, sesaat sebelum dirinya mendobrak pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Seokmin bahkan sampai mengelus dada akibat terkejut mendengar benturan pintu yang begitu keras. "Hentikan itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Dan kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kamar. "Oh, astaga! Apa-apaan ini?! Kau ingin bunuh diri?! Lagi?!"

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan Seokmin yang masih terpelongo di tempatnya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Mingyu menyambar pisau pengupas buah yang sedikit lagi hampir mengenai pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, lantas membuangnya ke lantai.

"Para dokter disini telah berusaha keras menyelamatkanmu, jangan coba-coba untuk menyia-nyiakannya!" Geram Mingyu dengan rahang terkatup. Membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang tidak kalah tajam dengan tatapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menolongku!" Balas Baekhyun, semakin menatap Mingyu dengan intens. "Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati terkapar di jalanan!"

"Aku mungkin saja melakukannya. Jika saja aku tidak memikirkan Jun."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang? Penjahat yang telah membunuh eommanya lima belas tahun yang lalu, penjahat yang telah menjadikannya penghibur akhirnya mati juga."

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan satu atau dua tinjuan ke wajah Baekhyun agar pemuda itu sadar atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tapi mana mungkin seorang dokter memukul pasien di kamar rawatnya sendiri.

Jadi, Mingyu hanya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun, serta meninggikan nada bicara sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. "Kau harus tahu bahwa Junhui tidak pernah mengingatmu sebagai penjahat yang telah membunuh eommanya! Dia justru mengingatmu sebagai seorang eomma yang telah membesarkannya, yang telah menggantikan posisi eommanya selama lima belas tahun!" Pekik Mingyu.

Seokmin buru-buru mendekat ke arah Mingyu, berjaga-jaga agar sahabatnya itu tidak kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"Dan sekarang, ulah bodohmu itu telah memperparah keadaan jiwanya! Trauma telah menguasai dirinya, sampai dia tidak mampu lagi untuk merespon apapun!"

Baekhyun mendesis, tidak dapat menerima segala hal yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Mingyu. "Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan?"

Mingyu menghela napas panjang, demi menenangkan diri. Ia tidak dapat menyampai hal-hal ini dengan penuh emosi. Dirinya harus membuat Baekhyun mengerti, bukan semakin membuatnya menjadi keras kepala.

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Junhui tidak pernah sekali pun membencimu. Dia menyayangimu. Dan aku tahu kau juga pasti menyayanginya. Benar, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

Namun, Mingyu bersikeras untuk tetap menatap matanya. "Baekhyun, kau menyayanginya, kan? Kau tidak ingin Junhui terus-terusan menderita karena dirimu, kan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas gusar. "Aku menyayanginya, tapi–"

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku sekarang juga dan temui Junhui. Aku yakin hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat sembuh."

Jeda beberapa saat, sebelum Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menemuinya. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Junhui."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu, dan lagi-lagi juga Mingyu memaksa untuk tetap bertatapan mata dengannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya terus-menerus.

"Jika kau tidak mau Junhui hidup dalam mimpi buruknya, maka jangan akhiri hidupmu. Hiduplah dengan baik dan temani dia." Kata Mingyu. "Kumohon. Junhui sangat membutuhkanmu."

Dan, Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk berkata tidak.

Maka, saat itu juga Mingyu segera mengurus perizinan kepada pihak rumah sakit, agar Baekhyun dapat ikut bersama mereka dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Seokmin diminta untuk terus mengawasi Baekhyun, karena Mingyu tidak ingin Baekhyun kembali berubah pikiran dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit jiwa satu jam kemudian. Selama di perjalanan, entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun meminta Mingyu untuk memutar arah kembali, karena dirinya masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Junhui. Mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Junhui setelah melihat kejadian di malam itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Meski Mingyu telah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa cara terbaik untuk meminta maaf adalah bertemu langsung dengan Jun, namun rasa bersalah itu masih membuatnya tidak tenang.

Dan semakin tidak tenang, ketika ia melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi Jun yang semakin memburuk, dengan tatapan mata yang menatap kosong.

"Mingyu… aku rasa Junhui akan sangat membenciku sekarang." Kata Baekhyun, sesaat sebelum Mingyu mendorong pintu kamar rawat Jun.

Mingyu tersenyum. Senyuman yang biasanya mampu memberikan ketenangan kepada para pasiennya. "Percaya padaku. Junhui pasti akan sangat senang ketika melihatmu."

Meski Baekhyun tidak merespon, Mingyu menganggap itu sebagai pertanda tidak adanya lagi penolakan. Jadi, Mingyu membuka pintu kamar rawat Jun, lantas mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Ada Seokmin juga yang ikut menemani dari belakang.

"Jun, lihatlah siapa yang datang!" Seru Mingyu.

Namun, Jun masih tidak menoleh.

Dengan bibir yang cemberut dan gerakan kepala, Mingyu memberikan intruksi kepada Baekhyun untuk menyapa Jun.

"Junhui…"

Panggilan Baekhyun tidak selantang seruan Mingyu, namun berhasil membuat Jun melirik dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Mingyu tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

"Eom… ma…" Panggil Jun, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Jun melompat turun dari bangsalnya, lantas berlari dan menghempaskan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang telah dipendamnya selama berhari-hari.

"Eomma… kupikir hiks… kupikir kau meninggalkanku… kupikir kau membenciku karena aku nakal…"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sembari mengusap belakang kepala dan punggung Jun. "Maafkan aku, Jun. Maafkan aku."

Jun menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang masih terbenam di bahu Baekhyun. "Tidak, maafkan aku, eomma. Aku tidak akan nakal lagi… aku akan mendengarkan semua perkataanmu… hiks… tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Begini rasanya lepas dari rasa cemas yang selalu menghantui hari-harinya. Melihat wajah Jun sellau membuatnya ketakutan. Ia selalu mengira, jika suatu hari nanti Jun kembali mengingat kejadian di malam itu, maka tidak akan ada lagi alasan bagi dirinya untuk terus hidup. Jun pasti akan sangat membencinya dan memintanya untuk pergi. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah.

Jun sangat menyayanginya, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah ingin menyakiti Jun.

"Tentu, Jun. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Mingyu dan Seokmin menyaksikan adegan mengharukan di depan mereka dengan senyuman bahagia. Keduanya tidak ingin menjadi perusak suasana, dan lebih memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua yang sempat hilang. Mingyu berdoa, semoga saja ini adalah akhir dari kisah kehidupan Jun yang menyedihkan. Jun selalu pantas mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik.

.

.

Pagi itu, berhari-hari setelah kejadian mengharukan di kamar rawat Jun, Mingyu sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Memeriksa beberapa hasil tes laboratorium, ditemani oleh Seokmin.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka, perkembangan kesehatannya bisa jadi sepesat ini!" Komentar Seokmin, ketika melihat laporan kesehatan salah satu pasien mereka yang sedang ditulis oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Bagus sekali, bukan? _Hormone testosterone_ , _hormone adrenaline_ , semuanya dalam keadaan normal. Keadaan fisiknya juga dalam keadaan yang baik. Traumanya seakan menghilang, tersapu oleh angin."

"Ya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang normal sekarang." Kata Seokmin membenarkan. "Oh, iya, hari ini pria berias wajah tebal sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Apa dia akan kembali ke rumah hiburannya?"

Mingyu membalik lembar kerjanya pada halaman berikut, sembari menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku telah menjual rumah itu."

Seokmin hampir tersedak kopinya saat mendengar jawaban Mingyu. "Apa?! Kau tidak sadar telah menjual tempat tinggal seseorang?!" Pekiknya.

Dan, Mingyu membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan. "Ya, atas izin Baekhyun tentu saja." Kata Mingyu. "Uang dari hasil penjualan rumah itu kugunakan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah yang lebih kecil dan lebih layak untuk mereka berdua. Kemudian sisanya kumasukkan ke dalam tabungan Baekhyun. Aku juga sudah mencarikan pekerjaan yang baru untuk Baekhyun. Dan juga Jun nantinya, jika kesehatan mentalnya benar-benar telah membaik."

Itu berita bagus sebetulnya, namun Seokmin masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya itu dapat melakukan hal sejauh ini demi pasiennya. Mingyu benar-benar telah memahami bahwa menjadi seorang dokter berarti tidak hanya menjaga kesehatan pasiennya saat di rumah sakit, namun juga setiap saat pasien itu menjalani hidupnya di waktu ke depan. Meski berat untuk mengakui, sedikit banyak Seokmin mengagumi sikap Mingyu juga.

Ya, jika saja sikap baiknya itu tidak memiliki tujuan yang lain lagi.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan Jun tinggal bersama Baekhyun?" Tanya Seokmin, dengan senyuman yang membuat dahi Mingyu berkerut. "Tidak diajak tinggal bersamamu di apartemen saja?" Kali ini Seokmin menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat dahi Mingyu berkerut semakin dalam.

Mingyu berdeham sebelum menjawab, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Seokmin menyemburkan tawanya, melihat sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berubah kikuk. "Akui saja! Kau menyukai Jun, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Kau sudah gila? Mana mungkin aku menyukai pasienku sendiri!" Bela Mingyu. Mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit panas dengan kertas.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

"Yakin?"

"Sangat yakin!"

Seokmin menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil berkata, "Sayang sekali, padahal Jun sangat manis. Kalau begitu, biar kubawa ke apartemenku saja."

"Jangan coba-coba–Aish!"

Seokmin tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa keras-keras. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Merasa geli melihat Mingyu yang kini menyesali dirinya sendiri akibat termakan pancingan yang ia berikan. Seokmin puas bukan main.

Setelah puas tertawa, Seokmin pun berdiri, lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu. Masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. "Baik, baik, aku mengerti." Katanya, sementara Mingyu menepis tangan itu dari bahunya. "Aku tidak suka menusuk sahabatku sendiri, jadi jangan khawatir."

Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu, dan hanya kembali berbalik untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Mingyu semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Oh, iya, Dokter Kim. Sebaiknya anda memikirkan saran dari saya tadi, sebelum saya benar-benar mengajak Jun untuk tinggal bersama." Dan setelahnya, tawa Seokmin kembali terdengar.

Mingyu menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar apa saja yang ada di atas meja ke arah Seokmin.

"Dasar si hidung panjang itu! Awas saja, setelah ini akan kubuatkan surat pemutusan kerja untuknya!"

Tapi, alih-alih membuatkan Seokmin surat pemutusan kerja, Mingyu justru benar-benar memikirkan saran Seokmin tadi selama perjalanannya menuju kamar rawat Jun. Saran itu sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Jika Jun tinggal bersamanya maka Mingyu akan lebih mudah memantau perkembangan kesehatan Jun. Tapi, apa Jun mau dipisahkan dari Baekhyun demi tinggal bersamanya?

Mingyu membuka pintu kamar rawat Jun, untuk mendapati cengiran di wajah Seokmin yang sungguh meminta diberi pukulan.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Kim~" Goda Seokmin dengan bahu yang bergetar akibat menahan tawa.

Tapi, tidak dipedulikan oleh Mingyu yang terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Jun yang sama-sama sedang duduk di atas bangsal.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Mingyu pada Baekhyun. Tidak berani untuk melihat Jun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. "Sudah! Kita berdua sudah siap untuk kembali ke rumah. Benarkan, Jun?"

Jun mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyumannya manis sekali.

Mingyu cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir Jun. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi! Seokmin dan aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang."

"Ya! Aku akan mengantarkan pria berias wajah tebal ini, dan Mingyu akan mengantarkan Jun pulang ke apartemennya!"

Mingyu melotot, sementara Baekhyun bergantian menatap Mingyu dan Seokmin karena bingung. "Kau memanggilku pria berias wajah tebal?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Seokmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Baekhyun ingin protes, namun ada satu hal lagi yang penting untuk ditanyakan. "Dan, apa maksudnya tadi dia akan membawa Jun ke apartemennya?"

"A-aku tidak–"

Sebelum Mingyu sempat menjelaskan apa-apa, Seokmin telah merangkul Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"APA?!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, sebaiknya sekarang kita keluar dan biarkan Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya."

"Hey, apa-apaan–"

"Ya, baiklah aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berbicara dengan Junhui. Tapi, ingat! Jangan berani melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anakku!"

"Eomma, sebetulnya Dokter Mingyu sudah pernah–mpph!"

Mingyu buru-buru menutupi mulut Jun dengan tangan, sementara Seokmin buru-buru mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut. Merangkai-rangkai alasan demi memuaskan rasa penasaran Baekhyun yang terus bertanya selama mereka berjalan keluar.

Mingyu menghela napasnya, sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jun.

"Jadi apa yang ingin dokter bicarakan?" Tanya Jun. Tersenyum polos, dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Andai saja Jun tahu hal itu selalu membuat Mingyu merasa gemas padanya.

"Mmm… sebetulnya… duh, bagaimana mengatakannya… sebetulnya aku–"

Kata-kata Mingyu terhenti, ketika Jun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Mingyu terkejut bukan main. Ia sampai takut Jun dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang menjadi tak karuan.

"Dokter… tidak ingin menciumku?" Bisik Jun, namun Mingyu dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Mingyu tersentak. "Apa ini, Jun?" Tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. "Apa kelainan seks-mu kembali lagi?" Mingyu sangat takut jika itu adalah benar.

"Jika kembalinya hanya saat bersama dokter saja, apa boleh?"

 _Oh_.

Mingyu menyeringai, setelah mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Jun tersebut. Ia lantas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jun yang ramping. "Tentu saja boleh."

Lalu, mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir Jun.

"Dan, memang harus begitu."

Satu kecupan lagi, sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jun untuk masuk pada ciuman panas yang dalam. Membiarkan seluruh perasaannya tersalurkan, tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Jun menikmatinya. Ia menikmati setiap getaran yang menjalari tubuhnya. Menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut Mingyu terhadap bibirnya.

Tapi, baik Mingyu maupun Jun, keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa kali ini bukan hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu. Melainkan sebuah pernyataan cinta, yang sama sekali tidak perlu diucapkan.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan…

"Yacks! Lihat, dokter mesum itu berani mencium anakmu!" Bisik Seokmin pada Baekhyun. Ya, mereka berdua memang keluar dari kamar rawat, namun bukan berarti tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk mengintip dari balik kaca jendela.

"Sstt… diamlah!" Balas Baekhyun, membuat dahi Seokmin mengerut.

"Kupikir tadi kau melarangnya untuk macam-macam pada Jun."

"Ya, itu sebelum aku menyadari betapa manisnya mereka jika bersama. Oh, lihatlah, mereka itu manis sekali!"

Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu dan Jun yang kini sedang tertawa bersama, dengan dahi yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Ya, harus Seokmin akui, mereka berdua itu memang manis sekali.

 **-END-**

Happy ending everyone! Huehehehe :3

Syukurlah, akhirnya ada satu ff chapterku lagi yang kelar. Terimakasih yaa untuk kalian semua yang udah baca, like, follow, dan sempat-sempatin untuk review. It means a lot, guys!

Anyway, aku tahu ga banyak yang suka sama rare couple yang satu ini. Tapi aku sukaaa :3 Dan untunglah banyak juga yang mau ff ini tetep lanjut, jadi aku semangat buat lanjutin dan akhirnya bisa diselesain juga. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan, yaa. Sekali lagi makasih yaa buat semua!

Last, review juseyooo :3


End file.
